Host Club and the Real world
by Zurla Adams
Summary: I was thinking of what I just did and smirked once more.That smirk was wiped off immediately when I walked into my room.Because in my room was 6 hansome boys and one girl wearing blue blazers and black pants. A/N :D I'm back.
1. Chapter 1

Heloooooooooo the people of ! This is my FIRST fanfic evah! I don't know if but, some of you might think I'm copying or whatever but to tell you the truth, I've had this in my mind for a pretty long time. Please R&R! :D And tell me if I might continue! Sorry if I wasted your time or whatever.

I DO NOT own Ouran… Or any of the other things that might be mentoned…. So, ONWARD! ~random horse comes out of nowhere comes in and whisks me away~

Chapter 1 (or only one if you won't let me continue)

The mirror

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEMITRI!" My loving (seriously loving) family yelled as I blew out the candles.

I smiled as my little 'cousin' asked, "What did you wish for?"

I looked at him and said, "I can't tell my wish, or it won't come true." He smiled.

A present appeared in my face. I smiled at my 'grandma' and said, "What's this?"

She smiled that warm smile that most people would call a scowl," It's your present from me." Then I reminded her that I said I didn't want anything for my birthday.

"Oh hush child. Everyone needs something on their birthday." She smiled her smile again.

Some of my 'uncles' mumbled something about how I could stand her smile.

I half smiled and opened the poorly wrapped gift. It was a mirror. A mirror that I've seen in her room a couple of times.

"What, I thought you loved this?" I said as I held it up to her. She looked away from her reflection.

"I want you to have it." She said, "For all you and your mom have done for us." She looked at my 'family'. They nodded.

Now, the reason I put family in these things-'''' is because… did you ever watch Forest Gump? If you did, my family is kind of like that. If you didn't, go watch it this instant. My mom is very helpful. Never lets anyone sleep on the street. We have a big house so, it's ok. The largest we ever had was 16. We have 18 rooms. Right now we have 8 living with us. How can we afford it? My dad is a very successful doctor.

Back to the story…

I smiled my half smile, "Thank you, but we love to help." We turned back to the cake. I smirked. Remembering Hunny.

After we finished, my thoughts have wandered to my room.

Wanting to get up there, I excused myself while everyone went to their own business.

I ran up to my room and opened my closet. I climbed into the hole that I found when we first moved here.

It led to a room in the attic. It was my place. My private place.

I looked into the mirror that I brought up with me. I stared into my red eyes. Red. And I didn't care if the kids at school were afraid of me because of that. I looked at my black hair. Styled like Emily the strange.

I smiled. I looked odd. And I liked it.

I turned the mirror around and looked at the back. It had some writing on it.

I squinted at it and it read:

The mirror you are holding is a mirror that can bring fictional characters to life. Do not use for greed or anger. To activate the spell, place the mirror next to the book. Say the names of the characters that you wish to activate and recite:

_By the power of the mirror of calimad ,_

_I command you to bring these characters of _(insert name here)

_To the life of reality._

I smirked and thought, "This is cool. Maybe this is why she had this. I wondered where she got this."

I laughed out loud. And thought I should try it for fun.

I looked around my room for a while till I got the perfect idea.

I knocked myself in the head and pulled out volume 1 of _Ouran High School Host Club. _I laughed again for my thinking.

I got up and started the ritual. I placed the mirror next to the book on the floor. And said the names of every host club member.

It was hard not to smile.

"Tamaki, Haruhi, Koyota, Hikaru, Koaru, Hunny and Mori. By the power of the mirror of calimad, I command you to bring these characters of Ouran High School Host Club to the life of reality."

I waited for a few seconds then my mother called me. I smirked at myself for trying this and ran to my mother's needs.

I was thinking of what I just did and smirked once more.

That smirk was wiped off immediately when I walked into my room.

Because in my room was 6 hansome boys and one girl wearing blue blazers and black pants.

Taa- Daa!!! How was it? Good? Great? AWSOME?!!? Or… TERRIBLE??!? HORRIFICALY TERRIBLE?? If it was the last two, I am sorry. I am under the influence of listening to: Paramore, Demi loavato, Bon Jovi, Jason Marz/ Colbie Colblat, Queen, Wicked (yes the musical), and Fall Out boy. :D Oh, and not to mention that I felt… odd when I wrote their names. I mean, It was the first time actually USING their names in a story XD. So pleeeeeeease R&R!!!!!!

^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I so happy! More auther comments at the bottem (bottom, Buttom, Bettem, oh well, you get what I mean!) REMEMBER: I'M A STARTER AND I NO OWN OURN! Hehee enjoy!

Chapter 2:

From a manga (A/N I suck at titles D:)

As soon as I walked in, they were on to me.

They were being all frantic saying, "Where are we?" "What happened?" "How did..."

Then they noticed me and looked at me, Then Kyouta acted first.

Kyouta snapped his fingers," Mori," he said.

Then the next thing I know I'm on my bed, surrounded by the host club.

Tamaki stepped up and said, "Who are you? Where are we? Why are we..." and he looked around once

more, finishing his sentence without words.

I was still in shock. I was looking at my shoes, thinking about it. Then I managed to get out a simple two words," It worked..."

They looked at me like I was crazy, "What worked?" Haruhi asked, looking worried. I looked up, finally seeing them clearly in human form.

My eyes widening, I shouted, "GREAT SCOTT, IT WORKED!" Making everyone jump.

I got up and looked at them, "I never thought about what you would look like in human form...." I thought in my thinking pose.

"You still didn't answer our question." Hikaru said.

I looked at them and mumbled, "Oh yeah," and I cleared my voice, and then thought that was stupid. I opened my mouth then closed it. I finally settled with telling them the whole story.

"My name is Demitri Oswald. Then reason why you are here is because I brought you here with this magical mirror," I held up the mirror in my hand.

"But, there's no such thing as magic." Hunny said flowers around his head.

"That's what I thought Hunny, but I got this mirror for my birthday. From my 'grandma'" I said making air quotes.

"How do you know our names?" Kyouta asked.

"Well...." I said, trying to explain, "You're what we would call 'not real' since I brought you here from a manga."

"Were from a manga?" said Tamaki, bewildered, "But how?"

I shrugged, "By someone named Hatori Bisco. Anywho," I glared at the twins who were laughing at my Anywho making them hide behind Haruhi," I didn't expect it to work, but it did. I'm sorry; I'll try to get you back."

"But how?" Tamaki asked again. He thought for a moment and said, "Can we trust you?" That made the whole host club looks at me.

I stood there. I was quiet for a moment and I said," Who else will you trust?"

Then it was their turn to be quiet. Hunny came up to me and hugged me," I trust you." He said.

"I guess we have no choice." Hikaru and Koaru said together.

"I guess we do." Kyouta said agreeing with _the_ twins. Odd.

**Time Jump Time!**

"Well then how do I get them back?!!?" I yelled at my 'grandma'.

Well let me update you. After I explained where they were and how they got here I went to my 'grandma' to seek out how to get them back, only to find out she didn't know how to.

"The only one who knows that is the maker." She replied.

"Then where is the maker?" I said deadly calm.

"He lives on 1621 Nighengale Street."

I turned right away for the door.

"But you should know one thing," She said as I was at the door.

"What?" I said as I turned slowly toward her.

"He's dead."

I felt my soul go out of me.

"He did say something about how to reverse it..." She said.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" I yelled as my soul came back.

She chuckled, "It's because you look cute when you mad." I rolled my eyes and said," Just tell me."

She looked as if she was remembering, then (I swear I saw a light bulb above her head) she said, "He buried it near his tree."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, "He _buried_ it?" She nodded.

I thought before I ran back to my room. "You welcome!" she called to me as I ran.

I was out of breath when I got to my room on the top floor.

"Well?" the twins urged, they were sitting on the bed.

"Its....Nightingale....tree.....buried..." I managed to get out between breaths.

They looked at me as if I was crazy. "She says the solution is on Nightingale street buried under a tree." Kyouta said with a glare from his glasses.

I nodded.

"What? It's buried?" Haruhi asked sitting on the floor. I nodded once more.

I looked up and said, "We have to get there, Quick. I'll drive." I turned to go outside.

"You mean you want us to come?" Tamaki said.

I shrugged, "The more help, the faster." They all got up and rushed out with me.

We got downstairs and bumped into my mom. Great.

"Why, I didn't know you had friends over, new ones. Hello, what's your name?" I quickly said, "Yeah, We have to go somewhere, I'm borrowing the car."

She looked as if she was going to say something, but we were out the door before she could start.

We piled in the our '85...... Sheep dog.

"What the hell?" Hikaru started.

"Don't ask. My mom's part time job." They understood. Tamaki and the twins stifled back a laugh.

We got in and Hunny said, "Wait, you know how to drive?"

I nodded, "Yes, don't you?"They all got quiet.

No one said a word that whole time.

Then I started thinking, _"Wow they are taking this lightly, I wonder how they are feeling?"_ I turned to them.

They looked as if they got off a roller coaster.

Hunny looked as if he were dreaming. Haruhi looked as if she found out that she wasn't enrolled in ouran anymore. Tamaki was looking around very quickly, as if he was trying to find something that will prove this was a dream. Kyouya was writing very fast in his notebook. Mori had larger eyes than usual, and Hikaru and Koaru were sleeping (?).

We parked outside of the house, and got out of the car.

"Did you bring a shovel?" Hikaru asked.

For the second time that day, my soul went out of my body.

"CRABBING GOLDFRIX!" I yelled, making everyone jump. I fell to the ground.

Tamaki, getting into hectics, started saying things like, "Don't worry! It'll be alright!" Then finnaly,"We'll just borrow a shovel from this house." He started to walk up to the next house over.

Then I realized what he said.

We are on _Nighengale _Street.

"Wait!" I yelled. Too late. He knocked on the door.

I ran up to him and pushed him into the bushes.

I looked at the rest of the Host Club as if to say," Get down!" They got my drift.

They ran into the bushes.

I tried to run away, but then a voice stopped me. A voice that I absolutely _hated._

"Aren't you a little old to play ding-dong ditch?"

I slowly turned around. "Well, Angelica, would you believe that I thought this was Chewbacca's house with the pile of fur all over?" I motioned to the little hairs on the lawn.

She laughed. A cold one. "Have you ever heard of a squirrel?"

I rolled my eyes. I started to say something smart, but then I heard a terrible sound.

Tamaki rolled out of the bushes.

He glared at the bush, the looked at us with alarm.

My hand slapped y face. "Bloody hell."

**Muahahahaha! My second chapter! As you see I love back to the Future, Dumb and Dumber, and Emily the strange. I'm sorry for my rusheeness, they way I spelt Koyuya's name, and Thank you for the reviews! I bow to you! And I also see that I have competition…. YER GOIN' DOWN!!! Just kidding! (but seriously.) I have too many Ideas for this thing, so ~shrugs~.**

**Oh and also: WHO WILL DEMITRI BE PARTNERED WITH?!!? It's rated teen so, what the heck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all! I bow again! Sorry, I will be updating as soon as daily and as late as weekly ^-^. Still up: Who should Demitri be with?!!? One I will NOT allow is TamakiXDemitri. Because I am a TamaXHaru fan (sorry :() so the twins, Kyouya, Mori… but not hunny. I don't know, I just can't see that ~shrugs~ Oh well, we go now!**

**Patricia: Hihi!**

**Me: oh yeah, this is my other me. Patricia. Heheh. She is what I call my…erm, GIRLY side.**

**Ivy: This is stupid.**

**Me: and that's Ivy. My Goth side. (Yes, I talk to my selves inside my brain) Well we go now.**

**Patricia: ~makes puppy eyes~ B-but, we didn't get to say much.**

**Me and Ivy: Just shut up.**

**Patricia: ~goes into corner, Tamaki style~**

~Just before~

_Tamaki rolled out of the bushes._

_He glared at the bush; he looked at us with alarm._

_My hand slapped my face. "Bloody hell."_

Now

Angelica raised her eyebrows, then smiled, "My dear Demitri, are you keeping secrets from me?" She said sweetly. She walked over to Tamaki.

But I got there first, "Don't even try hosting here," I hissed in his ear, "they'll eat you alive."

He lowered his about to be raised hand.

Angelica looked him over in interest, "And who are you?" She said with a seductive tone.

He raised his eyebrows then looked at me, who was behind her.

I made frantic motions to tell him she was bad.

He looked back at her, "Tam- Timothy." He said after seeing my more frantic motions.

A rustle in the bushes made us look away.

"What was that?" she said, acting scared.

It looked like Tamaki's motherly instincts were kicking in, because his eyes got big at her scared-ness.

I rolled my eyes and quickly lead Tamaki away, "I'm sorry, but we have urgent business to attend too." I made frantic motions to the bush to stay down until she was away.

They saw and stayed down.

I hopped in the van. Tamaki followed.

I drove around the block and stopped out of sight from her house. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I guess I was nervous she would follow.

Tamaki looked at me and said, "Who was that? She didn't seem very nice."

I sighed and mumbled, "Yes very sweet." I looked at him and said," That's Angelica, the schools princess. She get whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She and I were just doing what we do best with each other. Hating each other's _guts_." I rolled my eyes.

His eye got wide, "How bad is she?"

I looked at him, "She made a girl to the nut house 'cause she was so mean."

His mouth was wide open now.

I opened the door, "We have to get the others, I hope she's gone." He finally got over his shocked stage and followed.

We turned the corner and saw she was nowhere in sight.

And I guess luck was on our side, because there was a deserted shovel near the house. I quickly grabbed it and went to the others, "Did you see that girl go back in her house?"

"No she got picked up by some car after she made a phone call." Hikaru said, leaning on Koaru.

"Shoot, she would call them." I muttered under my breath.

"Demi-chan! Where's the tree?" Hunny said.

"You do know you're in America, you don't have to say that." I said, sweat dropping at the suffix.

"Just where are we in America?" Kyouya asked.

"In a small town called Adamstown" I said very dramatic like, extending my arm. I put it down and sighed, "The town with the freak." I mumbled under my breath and laughed.

"Why do you think you're a freak?" Haruhi asked.

I looked into her eyes, "'Cause that's what everyone calls me." I shrugged and sighed, "But its fun being different." I laughed.

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit from my eyes. But she looked at them again and said, "I actually think they're kind of neat."She smiled.

I smiled too and said, "Thanks." I looked around and saw a single tree in his whole yard.

I pointed to it and said, "Let's do this."

We walked over to it.

I made a hole, and shoveled once more.

Then I hit something.

"That was fast," I mumbled. The others nodded in agreement.

I pushed the dirt off and found a little shoe box. I opened it and there was a note.

I picked it up and read it out loud:

_To my dear reader, I know why you are holding this paper; you have somehow gotten a hold of the magical mirror. And you want to find out how to get your characters back. Well look nowhere further, for you have found it. They will be returned back to their original book four months after it happen at exactly midnight. DO NOT BE LATE. If you are, they will stay here forever. A minute, exactly before midnight, you will kneel over the mirror with the characters around it. And concentrate. Say the following words:_

_By the power of cailen, I order you to return these people._

_By the moon and the sun, let them return in peace._

_By that time, they should be gone back into the book._

_Thank you for your patience, Gillian Hale._

We stood there for a good ten minutes.

"Well this sucks." Hikaru and Koaru said together.

I squinted at the bottom, "Wait, there's more:

_P.S. and If they happen to fall in love, then the person whom they have fallen for will come with them."_

I stood there, then laughed, "So you guys don't go falling in love with anybody on us."

They all looked at me. I sweat dropped, "What?"

"Who do you mean by us?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

I got up and dusted my pants off, "Well you guys need a place to stay, right?"

That made _them_ sweat drop.

"Of course they can stay!" my mother said after I told them our story. They were distant friends and needed a place to stay and study, "And we will pay for their tuition fees!" She said happily.

Tamaki leaned over and whispered, "Not to be rude or anything, where do you get all the money, considering that you guys are commoners."

I looked up at him and sighed, "My dad is a very successful doctor. And my mom has many part-time jobs." I looked up at the ceiling, "So were signing you guys up for my school for the next four months, just to blend in." I said as we were walking away.

They seemed to agree.

An hour later they were all assigned rooms and everything was settled.

That night, I thought to myself, "Why do I have a feeling that Monday is going to be ruff?"

**Patricia: Well that's all folks!**

**Ivy: Can you shut up for two minutes?**

**Patricia: *giggles* NO!**

**Me: *rubbing my temples* This is what I put up with when I'm bored and have nothing to think about. *clears throat* Well! Thank you sooooooooo much! I love you guys! Oh, and I'm changing my name to Zurla Adams (you like?) cause most people will think that my regular is for a boy *sigh*. 13 is my lucky number though, I think I will make my profile, THANK YOU! (I'm sorry for this chapter if it is disappointing. They will keep their names though, they won't change them. That timothy thing was an idea that popped in last minute. *sigh*) STILL UP FOR GRABS! (but nobody is grabbing it *sigh*) Who will Demitri be partnered with!!??? I'm dying here! There is just so many to choose from (well, more like four… NO TAMAKI OR HUNNY. BIG NAY NAY!) Thanks again!**

…**..**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Muahahahaha! Chapter THREE! I know the last one was a disappointment…**

**Patricia: I really was, you do know you suck at writing? Oh, and you evil laugh sucks.**

**Me: ~GASP!!! OF!!!! HORROR!!!~ How DARE you insult my awesome evil laugh!**

**Patricia: Well, who cares? What are you going to do? Fight me?**

**Me: Isn't obvious? ~Jumps at Patricia~**

**Ivy: ~ steps in~ Zurla does not own anything. So here you go, chapter three ~turns to them~ and shut up you guys, I'm trying to read.**

**Me and Patricia: NEVER!**

**Ivy: ~sighs~**

**~*~*~**

Chapter three

First day of school

_Two days later…_

"Okay guys, please no hosting here, please? Well, unless you want to be beaten up by a bunch of football players, oh and no twincest, what. So. Ever." I said though clenched teeth, imagining what they would do, suppressing a laugh.

"But why?" Tamaki said.

"They just don't do well with that kind of stuff here..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He seemed to understand. Seemed.

Hunny looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I said as I kneeled down to his height.

"I'm just worried that they won't like me here." He said, tears brimming up.

I laughed and ruffled his hair," Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they'll take a liking to you."

He brightened up immediately, "Really?"

I chuckled, "But they might be surprised at you size, but, you know what they say…"

He beamed, "What?"

"Good things come in small packages." I said with a smile.

We got to the school, "Okay guys, remember, this is the real world, it not what your used to-"

"We know, you told us like," Hikaru started to count on his fingers," Ten million time before."

I sighed and headed into the school, I said, "Alright, I'm sure you'll be fine-""FREAK!" Someone yelled as a pencil hit my head.

"Whoa, Demi are you alright?" Hunny asked, worry in his voice.

I laughed and mumbled, "A little too early for that huh?" I turned to hunny, "Yes, I'm alright."

"Alright! Who threw that?" Haruhi asked. **(A/N she is dressed in girl- like cloths. Don't hate me! DX)**

It was followed by silence. For three seconds.

"Whoa, are they with her?" "Why should they? She's a freak!" "Well since she is pretty, she would have pretty friends…" "What?" "Nothing..." "Wow… I'll give them three days. ""An hour." "Tomorrow." "Right now."

"Why is everyone saying 'an hour?'" Kyouya asked, looking at me with a notebook handy (Where did he get that?)

"Well…." I started.

"I told you." I heard someone say.

"That." I said head falling to the ground.

"Demitri! How are you?" I heard a shrilly voice say.

"Angelica, leave them alone." I said turning my glare to her.

She was taken aback a bit, then looked at the hosts, "I see your new here! Do you want a guide to show you around?" She said with pure fakeness.

I groaned.

"Why yes, we would love that!" Tamaki said, clearly forgetting a couple days ago. He looked at me.

I mouthed the words, "Are you crazy?" He looked at me simply.

I slapped my forehead again. Koaru leaned on me, "What's wrong?"

"you don't remember her?" I said with disbelief.

He looked at her and his eyes widened, "Oh…" "Yeah."

He passed the word to Hikaru, who passed it to Haruhi, who passed it to Mori and Hunny, who passed it to Kyouya (But of course he remembered, duh.) who grabbed Tamaki by the collar and led him to his first class.

Mori and Hunny ran off to their class.

Haruhi, the twins and I ran off to our class.

Leaving Angelica standing there talking to no one.

We got to our class, a minute before our bell rang. We settled down and took our lessons. Haruhi was doing her work with no problem. The twins however, were asking questions like it was the end of the world. They said they need to learn as much as they can while there in a 'commoners' school.

I sighed.

At the end of the class before lunch, I was pulled aside.

I looked up at the person who pulled me.

It was Todd.

The jerk who claimed to be the most popular person in school. The jerk who asked me out on a dare. Not that I said yes.

"What is it Todd?" I asked, annoyed that he pulled me away from retreating to my next class.

He licked his lips, "Who are those people?" He said, indicating the friendly trio.

I turned to them, "The new kids, duh." I made an attempt to get away. No dice.

"How do you know them?" He said, eyes burning into mine.

"They're staying with us for a few months. Why does that bother you?" I said harshly, wanting nothing to do with him.

He looked startled at my harshness. Because "Nobody was harsh to the 'Todd man'", "No." He said, looking down. He looked up smiling, "Do you want me to care?"

I turn around in disgust.

I walked up to the friendly trio.

"Who was that?" Kaoru said.

"The biggest jerk in history. Let's go before you get into his trap." I said walking away.

**~Kaoru POV~**

I watched the person who Demitri said was, "The biggest jerk in history."

I didn't like him.

But then I wondered… what was his history with her?

I looked at Her, Haruhi and Hikaru as they walked away to the next class.

My eyes lingered on Demitri.

What was this feeling when I thought of her with other people?

**Aha! Now you can guess who the pairing is. XD So anyways, sorry for the short chapter, am having a TREMENDOUS writers block here DX It's not fun. Thank you reviewers! Please try to give me some tips, please. I BEG OF YOU! DX *sigh* oh well.**

**Ivy: I have written a fanfiction crossover. ****(My goth-ness side kicking in for this one XD) ****It is called**_**Welcome Baudelaires! **_**And it is a crossover of A Series of Unfortunate Events and Ouran High School Host Club. Please, check it out if you are even slightly interested. That one is even better written than this one. I like it. –**_Ivy_

**Patricia: Whats with the weird signature at the bottom?**

**Me: It means she is done talking… for this one.**

**Patricia: Oh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! DRAMA!!!!! DRAMA!!!!!! DRAMA!!!!! I love it! Thank you reviewers! God bless you!**

**Patricia: Ivy, she's gone insane….**

**Ivy: Not insane, just crazy. Chapter 5 everyone. Zurla owns everything, except the Host Club.**

**Me: HELL YEAH! Oh… I don't…**

**WARNING: Gets a bit dramatic near the end… heheh. The reason why I ended up rating this teen :D XD**

**P.S. Regular P.O.V. is Demitri :D**

* * *

Koaru P.O.V.

We walked to the lunchroom, it was alright, but one thing,

_It was so small!_

"Guys, you alright?" I heard Demitri ask us.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "They're just surprised at the room size."

She looked at the lunchroom, then us, "Oh…" She mumbled.

We walked in the lunch line. I looked up at the menu.

Wait.

"Where's the menu?" I asked Demitri. Hikaru looked over at her for the same reason.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you were not used to this stuff. I'll just order for you, and you watch." She said, gesturing towards the buffet- like thing. She walked up to the thing and ordered for them*

We sat down at the far end of the cafeteria, and saw the rest of the host club come in.

"Hey guys!" Tamaki called.

Demitri smiled and called after them.

My stomach quivered again.

Regular P.O.V.

They sat down and looked around, "Is this what a commoners school is like?" Tamaki said with stars in his eyes. Me and Haruhi just looked at each other.

I saw Hunny looking at his cake suspiciously.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said, "I don't feel like cake today."

Gasps were heard all around.

I thought this through, and then said, "Ah, yes, we are in the human world. Here you must eat something else besides cake… unless you want to die." I went back to eating my food.

I looked up. They were all staring at me. I swear I would've sweat-dropped** (A/N Better? :D)**, "What?" I asked.

They just stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Well it is true." I said, going back to my food.

~*~*~*~

"What an experience!" Tamaki exclaimed as we walked into my house, "Did you see the size of the classrooms? So tiny! Cute!" He ran in circles.

Haruhi and I winced.

I plopped down on the couch and started on my homework.

I felt a presence next to me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Tamaki.

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit harshly.

He beamed, "I want to promote you to my new daughter!" He said, making dramatic poses.

"Uhm… you do know that will freak out my mom a bit." I said to him.

He frowned, "But there's nothing scary about that."

I smacked my head in defeat.

I sighed and turned back to my homework only to find Kaoru staring at me, "What?" I asked a bit self- conscious.

He looked like he snapped out of it, blushed and shook his head.

I shrugged it off and continued to do my algebra.

~*~*~

We woke up the next morning and got ready, I, wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket (and jeans, duh). Walked out the door and winced.

It was sunny out. Great.

"What's wrong Demitri? Not a morning person?" Kaoru said, stepping up beside me.

"Not a daytime person." I said, quoting one of my favorite books*

He chuckled and sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Then you're a night person?" He said, changing the subject, I believe.

I nodded slowly, "That's nothing to sigh about." I said suspiciously.

He looked flustered and then finally said, "We should go now." And ran off with the others.

I stood there, dumbfounded, then came over myself and caught up with the rest.

~*~*~*~

Today was weird.

It seemed like all day someone was watching me.

And every time I turned around, it looked like someone was in the shadows, watching me again.

Koaru P.O.V.

He was watching her.

That guy Demitri calls "The biggest jerk in history". He was following her every move, staring at her when she wasn't looking, and crept into the shadows when she was.

I didn't like it.

And every time I tried to confront him about it, I was always dragged off by my twin or Tamaki.

No one else noticed. That was odd, because-

Oh wait. We were in a _commoner's_ school. Mystery solved.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat in the lunchroom.

"Why do you keep sighing Kaoru?" Demitri (Who was sitting beside me) asked.

I looked at her stunning red eyes and said, "It's nothing."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Sending me what looked like a glare.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly.

I nodded, a bit worried.

She groaned and tilted her head back and closed her eyes, "You must think I'm stupid. I'm not as dense as Haruhi." She said.

"Hey!" came a defensive voice from Haruhi.

I chuckled, "Well I have to admit to that. Well I'll tell you after class."

Hikaru looked at me with a curious glance. I shook my head.

Demitri raised a eyebrow, "After cl-" the bell rung.

I grinned at her, waved and pulled Hikaru to our next class.

~*~*~

Regular P.O.V.

It was about five minutes till the end of class when the teacher called on me, "Demitri, could you take this to the office?" she held up some papers.

I nodded and got up to get the papers.

Haruhi threw me a worrieful glance, but I mouthed, "Wait here." **(A/N Just to let you know, the twins have different classes, they gotta if I want the next thing to happen :D) **

I walked to the office and gave them to the principal and headed back.

I turned a corner to come face to face with Todd.

"Hello Todd." I said in a monotone. At least I hope it was…

"What's the deal with you and those new kids?" He said, making hand gestures at "New kids".

I shot him a glare, "Their staying at my house, that's all." I said bluntly, not seeing why he shouldn't know.

I tried to get past him, but he blocked my way.

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me up against the locker, "Oh, you're not going anywhere." He said.

I looked into his eyes, and saw that he lost it, something I didn't know he had.

Kaoru P.O.V.

It had to be fate. It had to be.

I just walked out of the bathroom, when I saw them.

He had her pinned up against the wall. She looked scared. He looked furious. "You think you were so strong to reject me," He chuckled, "Well you're not so strong now huh?"

I did the only thing I knew to do in this situation.

I ran over to him and threw him off of her. I threw him on the floor. I had him pinned. I was just about to punch him when, all of a sudden, he had me pinned.

Demitri was punching him, "Get off of him!" She yelled.

He turned around and pushed her against the locker. _Hard._

She fell down with a thud. She tried to get up but she couldn't, I saw that.

Fury rose inside of me. I looked at his smirking face. I hated it.

My arm got free of his grip, and in a second, I punched him and he was on the floor, knocked out cold.

He looked at him for a fraction of a second, the looked at Demitri.

I scrambled to my feet and hurried over to her.

"Demitri, are you alright?" I said to her.

Her socking red eyes looked up at me. They were on the brim of tears.

I helped her up and saw she was caressing her hand, "Demitri, your hand…" I started.

She looked down at it and winced, "I guess I should go to the nurse." She looked up at me, "What about you?" She said. She looked at my face and lifted her hand.

I was frozen; I didn't know what to do. She touched my cheek, "Your bleeding." She whispered.

I was still frozen from her touch.

She looked at my face, "Kaoru! Are you alright?" She said.

I snapped out of it and shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

She smiled, "Well let's go to the nurse." She said and looked at Todd.

She glared at him and looked at me. She took my hand and led me to the nurses office, "Come on, let's go." She said quietly.

Regular P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that Todd was like that.

He never liked me. He only liked himself. He never showed interest in me besides that time he asked me out. Actually, **no one** has ever showed interest in be before. Did he actually like me? Was he jealous? I shook it off. Like I would even like him back. I smirked at the thought.

We reached the nurses office. I knocked on the door and pushed it open. She took one look at us and dropped her clipboard, "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. She hurried and put some ice on my hand, and cleaned up Kaoru's face.

She was done when she finally asked, "And how may I ask this happened?" She said with a quirk of her eyebrow. It was unusual in this school for fights.

Koaru looked sheepish, "Ah, well, you see…um,"

I cut him off, "We fell out of a tree." I said with a smile.

The nurse looked at us funny, "A… tree? And may I ask why you were in a tree?"

I beamed, "Just for kicks."

She looked bewildered, shook her head and shooed us off.

~*~*~*~

**Me: Like it? Love it? Adore it? HATE IT? LOATHE IT?!!? THE MOST HORRIBLE THING YOU'VE EVER READ? *SOB* I'm sorry for my poor writing skills *SOB***

**Patricia: Now she's hysterical!**

**Ivy: I'm on the verge of snapping here.**

**Me: Oh well THANK YOU! I PROMISE FASTER UDATES NEXT TIME!**

**o.o**

**I love that emocon!**

_Zurla Adams_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: WHY MUST I HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS?!!? WHY MUST I BE CURSED WITH BAD WRITING SKILLS?!!? WHY MUST COMMONERS RAMEN TASTE SO GOOD?!!? *SOB***

**Patricia: Ivy, call the nut house!!!**

**Ivy: *sigh* Look, I'll do the talking here. Zurla is sorry for the late update and her poor writing skills.**

**Me: SO SORRY!! *SOB (again)***

**Ivy: She has been very busy lately and didn't have much time to write. She would also like to apologize for her sudden changes of mind. Chapter 6 everyone! Zurla owns everything but the hosts.**

Regular P.O.V.

We walked out of the office to the rest of host club looking for us.

"Demitri! Troublesome twin! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Tamaki called. He stopped when he saw Kaorus band-aid and my hand, "Oh my gosh, Demitri, what did the evil twin do to you? Kaoru, say your sor-"

"No, Tamaki, it's alright, we just fell out of a tree." I said, keeping to the story we had, "Besides, it doesn't hurt much, I'm sure it'll be alright tomorrow."

"Why were you in a tree?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes! Why?" Hunny said, jumping up and down.

"Uh, a squirrel stole Demitri's notes. I just helped her." Kaoru said after finally understanding the looks I shot at him.

Hikaru, who was right beside his brother, narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Very unlikely story."

Kaoru shrugged, "It's true." He lied.

It hit me then, that Kaoru was a very good actor when he wanted to be.

~*~*~*~

It was about 8 o'clock.

What everybody was up to:

Mother and the rest our 'family': Off to Wal-Mart for something including pillowcases and carrots (?).

Tamaki: Lecturing Haruhi about something 'commoner' he found in the kitchen. (It was a toaster.)

Haruhi: Ignoring Tamaki and reading a book titled 'Twilight' **(Sue me. :)**

Kyouya: Doing something on his laptop. (Possibly looking up the manga they were supposedly from)

Hunny: Winning a game of Monopoly.

Mori: Losing a game of Monopoly.

Hikaru: Looking at our movies.

Koaru: Staring at me from across the living room.

Me: Fidgeting and not know what to do about the staring.

I squirmed a bit more before saying out loud, "Why did you do it?"

He jumped and blushed. I guess he didn't know he was looking at me.

"Do what?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I'm talking about."

He mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

Koaru P.O.V.

"I said what I was supposed to do." I spoke louder.

I watched her face, as she thought about it.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it.

She hung her head in defeat, "Well you didn't have to punch him, but," She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you."

I looked away, trying to hide my blush.

The next thing you know, she was hugging me.

I felt my face heat up even more.

She pulled away, but something inside of me wanted to pull her back and keep her in the embrace.

But I ignored it.

Because if I fall in love with her…

She looked up and smiled that adorable smile again, and looked at Hikaru who was looking at movies.

She walked over to him.

She raised a movie to him and Hikaru waved his arms around.

Regular P.O.V.

"Come on, let's watch this one!" I said to Hikaru.

He took it out of my hands, "It looks like a kid's movie!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him, "And…?"

"We're too old for this kind of stuff!" He said, waving his arms.

I sighed, "Okay, fine. What about this one?" I lifted up a movie.

He scrunched his nose, "It looks cheesy."

"It's a classic!" I said, exasperated.

"And..?" He said, mimicking me.

I sighed and thought for a moment. Then it came to me. I smiled evilly, "It's got flying monkeys in it." I said in my evil voice.

His eyes widened, "No way!" He snatched the movie out of my hands.

I rolled my eyes.

He snapped his fingers and said, "Get the others. _Now._"

He didn't even look up from the movie case.

I sighed, smirked, and left to notify everyone.

To my amazement, everyone came.

"I want to watch a movie!" Hunny said as he plopped on the couch.

Mori just sat down next to him, stoitic as ever.

Tamaki came bounding in, dragging Haruhi with him, "I want to watch this movie!" He declared, pointing a finger in the air. He then pointed it at Haruhi, "And so does she!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, got out of his grip, and sat down next to Mori.

Tamaki, who looked hurt, just sat on the recliner.

Kyouya walked in after that, and sat on the love couch.

I shrugged put in the movie.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru ran in yelling, "WE'VE GOT COOKIES!!!!"

I just plopped down next to Kyouya, but the twins dragged me to sit on the floor next to them.

"We don't want you getting scared of the flying monkeys." Hikaru said.

I just gave him 'the look' and said, "I've watched this movie about a million times. You'll possibly get scared of them."

I heard Hunny squeal behind me, "Flying monkeys!!??"

Hikaru just rolled his eyes at me and stuffed some cookies into my hands.

Hikaru P.O.V.

I watched as my brother watched Demitri.

He looked at her with eye used only when were hosting.

But these were real.

I watched him from the corner of my eye though the whole movie.

Don't get me wrong, it was a good movie, but I found this more interesting.

After the movie, Demitri got up and asked us of what we thought.

"I liked it." I said, raising my hand.

"Ditto." Kaoru said, raising his hand also.

"I want to watch it again!" Hunny exclaimed.

Mori gave a slight nod.

Haruhi smiled.

Tamaki was talking to himself about the flying monkeys and how they would possibly get him while he's sleeping.

Kyouya left as soon as the first song started.

~*~*~*~

After the movie, Koaru went to bed.

So did Demitri.

Haruhi was reading again.

I ran into the kitchen, where the rest were.

"We need to help Kaoru!" I exclaimed.

Hunny beamed, "I know!" He turned to Tamaki and said, "That's what we were just talking about ne, Tama-Chan?"

Tamaki nodded ethusiaticly, "Exactly! We need to help him in passing geometry!!"

Mori thunked him on the head.

I groaned, "We can't let it happen!"

Hunny looked at me with a surprised look on his face,"Why not?"

I plopped down on the kitchen chair, "Remember? The letter?"

Hunny deflated.

Tamaki, who was still clueless here, started asking, but Mori once more, thunked him in the head.

"Well then, what do we do?" Hunny asked after a moment of slience.

I sat there, thinking.

"We have to stop them."

_**Time jump Time!**_

Regular P.O.V.

It was the end of the school day. Todd wasn't in class.

Everyone had their own story of his absence, "Maybe he's sick." "Well, from what I heard, he got in a fight, _and lost_." "Todd? No way!" "That what I heard too! They said it was with one of those new students… ""They wouldn't do that! There too nice!"

The people talking looked over at us. They furrowed their brows. They shook their heads, "Nah." They said in unison.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked over at Kaoru, who just smiled in return.

Since after the fight, we have gotten closer and closer. I was actually thinking of letting him see my special place. Thinking…

That's what I was doing until I heard a shrill voice call out, "Oh, Demitri~!"

I stopped in my tacks that were going out the door. I then said icily, "_What_, "I recomposed myself, and put on a cold smile, "Is it, Angelica?"

She smiled _very _perkily and glanced at the twins, who were in my class at that time, and said, "I, Angelica Quency, would like to invite you to my party this Saturday at six o'clock, my house." She smiled at the twins, "And your friends may come too." She batted her eyelashes.

It took me all of my will power to not barf.

So instead, I said, "Is there something in your eye Angelica?"

She stopped at an instant.

I took a deep breath and started, "I'm sorry, but-"

"We'd love to come!" A voice interrupted.

I smacked my face.

Angelica beamed at the blond dim witt, "Great! See you tomorrow… "She said flirtatiously as she walked off.

I whirled around to the dim witt, "Tamaki! What are you thinking?!" I exclaimed.

"Well if someone is having a party and they invite you it's rude to decline the offer!" Tamaki said, dramatic pose and all.

"Besides," The twins said in unison, "a party seems like fun." They had thoughtful looks on their faces.

I shook my head, "You guys never have been to a real high school party before. No-"

The twins put a hand over my mouth. "It's settled!" They said.

I closed my eyes in defeat.

"Now, where has my Daughter gone off too?" Tamaki said, looking around.

I squeezed out of the twins' arms, "She has Chemistry class now. Follow me." I said and walked off.

We walked to the class and saw Haruhi talking to a boy.

I Stopped, causing Tanaki to stop, then Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What is it?" Tamaki said, worry in his voice.

I smirked and pointed to them, "Be quiet and watch."

"… I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me." The boy said, looking down at the floor.

That got me thinking. I wonder if anybody else has asked her out. I mean, with that skirt and purple camisole on, (curtsy of Tamaki) she was completely _adorable._

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going out with my friends. Maybe we can walk together another time."

The poor guy, He was rejected by a girl who didn't even know she was rejecting him.

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but I chose that time to step in, "Hey Haruhi, let's go." I motioned towards the exit.

Haruhi nodded and waved bye to the bewildered boy and headed out with us.

I took that time to look at the boys.

Man, should I even describe their faces?

I pushed them out and walked away with them.

They didn't mention it the rest of the way.

**Patricia: Oh god.**

**Me: ***_**still**_** sobbing***

**Ivy: *sigh* Need we say more?**

**Me: YES!!! (Ivy: o.o) I am sorry for the late update. But, come on, who **_**isn't **_**busy near Cristmas?**

**Ivy and Patricia: Me.**

**Me: anywhoodole, Review and tell me what you think. If you don't know what movie they watched, I swear Ima slap you. And:**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE PARTY?!!?**

**I WILL GIVE NO HINTS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!(partly because she hasn't thought of it yet) BECAUSE I AM EVIL LIKE THAT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!**

True (sane) last words: I am also sorry for my confusing writing ways, personally, I think my writing sucks, but you guys are saints for actually tolerating my writing skills. I SWEAR NEXT TIME I GO TO BED, I'M GOING TO PRAY FOR YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I feel like an udder failure (Heh, moo.)**

**Patricia: Cheer up, I'm sure they're not mad at you.**

**Me *In her own world, humming "Over the Rainbow" tune***

**Ivy: *on phone* Hello? Nut house?**

**Me: *Snaps out of it* Okay… I'm fine! See!**

**Ivy: Why do I hang out with you guys?**

**Me and Patricia: Because you love us!**

**Ivy: *Rolls eyes* You know she doesn't own anything. Not in her wildest dreams.**

Regular P.O.V.

"Demitri! Wake up!" I heard two voices yell to me, "We need you to- AH!"

To make them scream, I just did what I normally did when I was woken up. I sat up, eyes wide, and very quickly.

I heard the door slam shut. And a few hurried whispers afterward.

"You wake her up!" (Hikaru)

"No way in hell. You do it!" (Kaoru)

"I can't risk it, she might be AB!" (Hikaru)

"Why, what's wrong with AB?" (Kyouya)

"Uh, nothing." (Kaoru)

"Fine. We settle this like men." (Hikaru)

(Hikaru and Kaoru)"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Damn." (Kaoru)

"Ha!" (Hikaru)

The voices were getting hazy, I was falling asleep again.

~*~*!?

"Demitri? Demitreee…"

I awoke to someone calling my name, which led to me doing what I always do when people wake me up.

I sat up like a vampire…. Only really fast.

Which led to me coming face-to-face with Kaoru.

"Uh," He stumbled back with a red face, "I, uh, came to wake you up and to tell you to, uh, come into the living room when you're ready."

I felt kind of exposed, having only a tank top on and pajama bottoms on, my own face was fighting my own blush, "Um, okay…."

He stood there, looking at the ground kind of.

"Heh, no offense, but could you get out? I need to change and all…"

His head snapped up to reveal a very red face, "oh! Yeah, um…. I'll be going now." And with that, he rushed right out.

So I shook it off and got ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with a leafless blue tree in the corner.

I ran down stairs to find everybody in the living room.

"….Of course! She does need new cloths. Here, I'll give you some money, and- Oh, hello Demitri!" My mother chirped.

Everyone turned and looked at me, "Oh, Demitri, your friends say your going to the mall. I just gave them money- and don't you deny it! I have to help out with our 'family', so ta-taa!" When she gave Tamaki the money, she wisked out of the room.

We stood silent for a moment before Kyouya broke the it. "It amazes me how easily your mother gives away money." He said.

I shrugged and headed towards the car, "Hey, I've been living with her for sixteen years and it still amazes _me._"

~*~*~*~

We arrived at the mall surprisingly having a quiet trip.

NOT.

It was full of, "I'm so excited!"-eds and "Commoners mall! Commoners mall!"

Seriously, they still called everything that?!

I sighed, "Okay, first thing first, don't call anything commoner related. Do it and you will be shunned." I said as I got out of the van.

They sat like that for a minute before getting out.

We entered the mall and they went berserk.

"Let's go in here!"

"No, we go here!"

"No! We go to the pet store!"

"Guys, we're here to get Demitri some new cloths."

And me, who was trying to avoid the reason we were here, just groaned and looked up at the beautiful* white cement ceiling.

Tamaki brightened right up and steered me towards the nearest store, **(A/N He acts before he thinks, or, in this case, before he **_**looks**_**)**"Ah, yes! In here theres some cloths- never mind." Tamaki said as he steered me away from Victoria's Secret.

The twins burst out laughing, "Tamaki! You would want to go in there, pervert!"

Tamaki ran over to them and promptly smacked their heads upwards, "Shut up you demon twins!"

No P.O.V.

They gathered their selves up and looked around, "Hey, there s regular clothing store." Kaoru said, pointing to a store across the way, "Let's go in there."

She took one look at it and she paled. Then she curled up her lip like a vampire would do, and simply said, "No."

Tamaki started whining, "But why? I would like to see my daughter in some nice cloths!"

Demitri quickly shook her head, "No, no way in hell is those… _things_ cloths. I refuse to wear something as barf worthy as that!" With that she turned around to walk away.

Kaoru grabbed her arm and led her to another store, "Okay, fine, how about this one?" He pointed to a store named 'Forever 21'.

Demitri raised her eyebrows, but allowed herself to be dragged into the store.

"Okay," Said Kaoru, "Let's see…. Ah! Perfect!" He held up a sequined pink tank top, "For tonight." it was nice, but…

Regular P.O.V.'

I curled my lip, "It's pink." I said simply.

"Well they do have different colours, as you see." Hikaru said, appearing behind his brother.

I looked at them, then the shirts, "Fine. But no pink what so ever." I said, picking a red one.

Hikaru smiled menacingly, "And now, "motioned to the rest of the store, "For the rest of your wardrobe."

~*~*~

After about an hour, we came out of the store with two bags.

"That was fun!" Tamaki said.

I rolled my eyes and secretly wished someone would knock him down.

I looked at my watch, "Hey, guys, let's get something to eat."

We walked to the food court and I put my hand out dramaticly, "And this, lady and gentlemen, is the food court! Choose your pick!"

Every single one of them, with an exception of Haruhi and Kyouya and Mori, looked around in awe.

"Ooh! Takashi!! Let's go to the Queen place!" Hunny exclaimed as he pulled him away. **(A/N As for money, let's just say she gave everybody some :D)**

While everybody ran off to the restaurants **(A/N In search for a better word XD) **all that was left was the twins and me.

"We'll stick with you." Was all they said.

She shrugged, "Well then, I guess we go get some chicken."

"Chicken?" They asked.

"Kentucky Fried, that is." I replied as I walked off.

~*~*~

After everyone was seated, I cleared my voice, "I still think we shouldn't go." I said.

"Why not?" Kyouya asked, "You keep insisting we shouldn't go."

"Yes, what's wrong with parties?" Hikaru asked.

"It just, well, it's not like the kind you guys have. Most likely people will get drunk." I said, watching their expressions, "It's not a pretty sight."

They were silent before Tamaki said, "I still think we should go."

"What? Did you just hear what she said?" Kaoru said.

Tamaki nodded, "Yes, I did. But I still think we should go because of the leaning experience. To know what to expect if we ever do go to one of these parties, right?"

I looked around at them, seeing what they would say.

After a few silent moments, Kaoru raised his hand, "Alright, I'm in."

Tamaki clapped happily.

After about a millisecond, everyone else agreed.

Except one small senior.

"I don't want to go, it sounds scary…" Hunny said.

I felt for him, I mean, he was Eighteen but, he was so little. I don't think I wanted him to go either, he might get hurt or something (Not physically, no, but emotionally from all the… bad… stuff…).

I sighed, "Yeah, I don't think Hunny should come either."

The twins shrugged, "Well then that leave Mori out."

"No, no," Hunny said quickly. He turned to Mori, "I want you to go, Takashi. I want you to protect the club and Demitri."

Mori, who was recullent at leaving his cousin with their, slightly mental, house owner, just blinked and nodded slowly.

"So, Hunny's not going?" Haruhi asked.

I shrugged, "I guess not. So I guess he'll be staying with my mom."

So we talked, ate and laughed after the uncomfortable silence passed about the party.

~*~*~

After we were done eating and bleh, we went to the arcade.

Me, I went straight for the Pac-Man machine, while everyone else went looking around the rest of the arcade.

I put in the two coins and pressed start. A little while after, Kaoru came over.

"What's this?" He said, pushing a button on the machine.

I smacked his hand away and continued playing, promptly ignoring him.

When he became annoying enough (Possibly by saying, "What's this? What's this? What's this?" Over and over again and poking her in the side.)I answered him, "It's Pac-Man." I said through clenched teeth, "And it requires complete concentration and skill."

Kaoru watched me for about five minute before he started annoying me again, "DEMITRI! Watch out for the Ghost! Now turn! No no no!"

I had enough. I turned to him and bonked (In search for a better word) him upside the head and turned back to the machine, only to find to Ghost caught up with me.

That was my last life.

I gripped the side of the machine, before turning slowly towards Kaoru and saying, "I hope you know how to sleep with one eye open." And smiling sweetly at him.

He flinched but got out of it quickly and shrugged, "Meh, whatever, let me try." He pushed her out of the way and pressed start.

Wow, he was a natural.

But, for revenge, I started bugging him.

"Get the fruit! Get the fruit!!"

"I can't get the fruit there's a ghost right there!!"

"I don't care, get the damn fruit!!!"

"NO!"

Well, the commotion must've notified the rest of them, so they came over. Currently it's:

"Left! No, go right!" (Hikaru)

"Go Kaoru, go!" (Hunny)

"*Randomly saying stuff in French*" (Tamaki) **(A/N Wow, he still remembers it? o.O)**

"Get the damned fruit!" (Me)

"*Pushes up glasses*" (Kyouya)

"…" (Mori)

And Haruhi just stood there, smiling. **(A/N Not like an idiot though :P)**

And let's just say after ten minutes of yelling, we weren't welcome there anymore.

We walked out of the store, and I simply pointed to Fye store, "Let's go in here." **(A/N Wow. There are a lot of these. Well I don't know if you know what this is, but it's just a music and movie store in short.)**

We entered the store and I made a beeline to the movies, not really caring where everybody else went.

I started scanning the movies "Junk, bleck, ew, kill me now, god save me, like I'd watch that, barftastic,… Aha!" I gave out a triumph yell as I held up a movie.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked as he popped up behind me.

I quickly hid it from his view, "Oh nothing, just another test movie for you guys to watch." I shrugged and walked to the cash register.

I waited outside on the bench for the rest of them to come out, and when they did, I saw that there was tension between Haruhi and Tamaki. Mostly from Haruhi.

I walked to Kyouya and nudged him with my elbow, "Hey, what happened?"

"It seems that Tamaki insulted Haruhi as of her being a commoner." He replied coolly.

I winced. Well, anybody would be offended here. But, as Haruhi is used to it, it must have been harsh, even coming from Tamaki. Weird.

I shrugged, "Well I have a feeling they will make up at the party." I said to him.

"Oh?" He turned to me, "And why is that so?"

I shrugged, "Just a hunch." And left for the van, Host club in tow.

~*~*~*~

We got home and my Mom came after us, "What did you buy! Tell me! A mother needs to know what her daughter buys." She confiscated our bags.

I stared after her for a moment, before walking off without a word.

Tamaki walked up to me, who was sitting on the couch, "What was the movie you bought?" He asked. "Shouldn't you get it?"

I shook my head, "Don't even bother. It's in my mother's clutches now. Don't expect to see for a few days." I looked at the clock, "She'll put my clothes in the living room in about five minute, then she'll look at the movie and put it down somewhere, and then she'll forget where she put it and it won't show up for a few days." I said, explaining our routine to him.

I looked at the clock again. It was five o'clock. So in five, four, three, two, one, I silently pointed at the door.

Tamaki turned to the door. A few seconds later, my mom popped her head in, "Good choices Demitri! Your mother approves!" She put the bags on the floor and blew me a kiss.

I got up and left to put them in my room.

I got to my room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. I threw the bag on the ground and pulled out the cloths.

The Twins picked out the first top we found, only in red, and some skinny jeans. They also picked out a black leather jacket to go over top of it, but I protested that I already had one, so they didn't get it. I slipped on the top and jeans. I didn't want to do anything with my hair or makeup. I didn't see the point in it. It was going to get messy anyways, from all the people pushing and everything, so it was bound to be ruined. I went to the closet and pulled out my jacket and blue converses. No way in hell was I going to wear heels.

I walked downstairs and everybody was ready. They all had on appropriate cloths on too for the party (Curtsey of my mother, who surprises everyone with her money. I mean, where does she get it?!)

When they saw me, Hikaru smiled devilishly and gave a thumbs up. Tamaki started raving on how nice his daughter looked (I guess Haruhi got her dose) The rest nodded politely. Kaoru… well I couldn't see his face (For he was looking away).

Hunny was in the kitchen, but he could see me from there, "Wah! You look pretty!"

All that was going through my head while this happens:

'All I did was change my cloths.'

I swear I could have sweat dropped if I could.

So after saying our goodbyes. All seven of us piled in the van.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I pulled out of the drive way.

**Me: Extra long and CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!**

**Patricia: Heh, yeah… *Scoots away from me***

**Me: What does I have in mind for the party? Hmm… are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Ivy: Heck yes.**

**Me: Okay then, a couple of spoilers! There will be:**

**An intoxicated teen!**

**Spin the bottle!**

**A DemiXKao moment!**

**TREES!!**

**A PETER PAN REFERNCE!!**

**MUAHAHAHA! SO MANY THINGS WILL BE UNFOLDED!!!!**

**Ivy: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**P.S. If you want a general idea of her outfit, go to the site below and the one titled, "Keg party outfit" ^-^**

.net/college-life/what-to-wear-to-parties-5-cute-going-out-outfits/


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Muahahahaha!!! Here we have the long awaited party chapter (*cough* Kagenekoneko*cough*)!!!!**

**Patricia: Whoopee.**

**Ivy: Yay.**

**Me: Aha!! I no own anything ecept the plot and all the goodies that comes with it!! Enjoy chapter 8!!!**

Regular P.O.V.

We pulled up to the drive and I sighed as everybody looked at it.

It was a big, Victorian style house, but it wasn't a mansion. The party must've started early, because it was already in full swing when we got there. You could see the people inside dancing, and there were some people on the front lawn. Music blared from the speakers playing "Meet me Halfway" by the Black Eyed Peas.

We got out of the van and Angelica was (unfortunately) the first one to notice us, "Hi guys and gals!" She eagerly pounced on us (Lord save me), "I'm soo glad you guys came!" She turned to the boys and batted her eyelashes. Give me a break. "I hope you enjoy it!" She said as she was pulled away from us by some senior.

"Googie mama. " I muttered under my breath.

I motioned for them to come inside the house. We walked in and complete chaos ensued. Tamaki dragged Haruhi to the dance floor, The twins hurried off somewhere, Kyouya disappeared, and all that was left was Mori and myself, standing in the living room. He stood, silent as always, and a bit menacing.

I laughed nervously, "Heh, so Mori," I started. He looked over at me, "How you liking the human world so far?"

He shrugged, just slightly.

"Don't like it?" I asked.

He stood motionless.

"Wow, I'd expect you to say more in the human world, but your exactly the same as you were in the manga." I said with a sigh.

He just blinked and looked straight again.

I studied him for a minute before coming onto a solution, I snapped my fingers before turning to him, "You're worried about Hunny!" I said.

He turned to me with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, well it's pretty obvious. You-"

"Demitri! Come play with us!!" Interrupted Tamaki and the Twins, "Mori! You come too."

"No thanks." He said and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Now you speak." I muttered.

"Oh well, come Demitri! We go play a party game!" Tamaki said.

I inwardly groaned and let myself be dragged to the circle that was formed by about ten people.

Including Angelica. "Let's play spin the bottle!" She disgustingly cheerfully said.

I winced, "I'll pass." And started to get up, but Tamaki and Kaoru held me down by grabbing both my arms. "Stay." They said together.

"Do you even know what Spin the Bottle is?" I hissed.

"No! Don't tell us! I want it to be a surprise." Tamaki said, eagerness coating his voice.

I attempted to get up once more. No dice.

"Okay. I'll spin first." Angelica squealed. She spun the bottle and it landed on some Junior boy. She smiled slyly and kissed him full on the lips.

I can't believe how freaking…. _Cliché_ she sounds right now. I swear she gets all her tips from teen movies.

I was too busy lost in thought to see that Todd joined the circle. And it was his turn next

Kaoru P.O.V.

God, _he _joined the game. I turned to Demitri, who seemed lost in thought, and nudged her. Todd just spun the bottle. She looked at me and I whispered in her ear, "_Todd_." I said through clenched teeth. She looked up and saw the bottle landed on her. He eyes widened and looked to the smirking Todd.

She narrowed her eyes and I heard her mutter, "No way in hell." But he was already crawling over.

She got up and walked away.

He looked after her, then smirked and got up to follow her.

"Hey," I said. I could hear the venom in my own voice, "Don't. You. Dare."

He turned and smirked again, "Ah, it's you." His eye twinkled menacingly, "Or what? You don't have guts to do what you did last time. I know your kind."

Hikaru stood up, "Kaoru, what happened?" He said, coming up to me.

I turned to him, "Don't interfere Hikaru. This is between me, and him." I said, pointing to where he was, only to find him gone.

"Damn!" I cursed, going after him.

"Kaoru!" I Hikaru called. I pretended not to hear him over the music. (Which was playing some song with weird lyrics. Example: Rah rah oh la la… yeah.)

I ran about the house, trying to find them.

Then I spotted her. She was slipping out the door. I looked behind me, and saw Todd go into the other room, possibly looking for her.

I slipped out the door too and followed her.

I saw her walk down a path that led into a forest.

I followed her, kind of feeling like a stalker.

I saw her stop at a tree. She stood there for a minute, then, to my surprise, she jumped to the first branch, then the next one, and the next one.

When she got about eight feet off the ground, she stumbled.

"Demitri!!!" I yelled, frantic if she fell.

She looked down at me, completely surprised. That was replaced by a smirk, "Stalker." She said as she continued to climb up.

I sighed inwardly at her humor. Her personality was still extremely cool*.

I looked up at her and chuckled, "If you fall from that height, you'll die." I said, smirking.

She put on a dreamy smile. For some reason my heart pace quickened.

"To die, "She said, "Would be an awfully big adventure." She looked at me and smiled, "And besides your there to catch me." She stopped, "Catch me…" she murmured loud enough for me to hear it.

She zoned out for a bit. I took that time to look at her.

She was really pretty. She had a clear face and nice cheekbones. Her whole face seemed to glow in an mystical way in the moonlight. Her eyes enhanced the effect.

Wait.

I can't be talking like that. I can't.

I decided that I should stop staring. "Demitri!" I called.

She must have been really deep in trance, because she snapped out of it and she stumbled.

Only this time, she really fell.

Thinking fast, I quickly caught her. But, the impact was too rough, and we went tumbleing down the little hill that the tree was planted on. In the end I was in an awkward position with me on top of her.

To my dismay, I found myself staring into her eyes.

I got lost in them. I saw the flecks of some colorless mist dancing in her eyes. I didn't hear her voice at first.

"… Kaoru?..." I finally heard her. I looked at her face in general. She was looking at me with curious eyes. She laughed nervously and said, "Can you get off of me?"

And much to my humiliation, I found that I was still atop of her. I could feel my whole face heat up, all the way to my neck. I looked at her face again, to see that she, too, had her face in blush mode.

"Ah, um, y-yes, okay." I stuttered oh-so-brilliantly.

I stumbled off of her and got up. I held out a hand for her to take, but she got up on her own. She smiled at me. I guess it was a sign to say it's alright.

I guess.

She looked around and said, "Well we should get back, I mean, well, how long were we gone?"

I looked back to where we walked, "Uh, yeah. I don't know." I could still feel my blush I had a few minutes ago.

She started walking back, "Welp, we must gi I beleive, to make sure nobodys drunk." She chuckled.

I stood there for a moment, looking after her.

I was falling for her, faster and faster.

~*~*~

Regular P.O.V.

We got back after that little erm, 'episode' in the woods.

The party was even crazier than when we left.

I just hope we didn't run into Todd. He's such a... a... creep. (I don't say bad words... well if there bad enough.)

I walked around in hope of finding everybody else so we can go _home._ This place gives me the willies.

I turned to Kaoru and said, "Go find everybody and get them to the car. We're leaving." He nodded and left. I went into the other room, only to find Kyouya sitting on a couch next to some girl trying to flirt with him. I had to use all my acting skills to not to laugh or smile. "Uh, Kyouya? We have to go." The releif on his face was actually visable when he heard me. He quickly got up and came over to me.

"Where's the others?" I asked him. And as if on cue, someone unlocked a closet and Tamaki and Haruhi stumbled out.

They looked around quickly and their eyes landed on me, "Demitri! Did you see who unlocked that door?" Haruhi asked franticly.

I just quirked an eyebrow.

Her and Tamaki blushed instantly. "I-it's not what it looks like! Someone pushed me and Haruhi in there!" Tamaki explained hurriedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure they did."

I swore Tamaki was in utter frantics, because he went on a rant on how he would never, "Do such perverted things!" and "He was not like that!"

Well someone clearly doesn't take sarcasm really well. Then I hit myself mentally. It was _Tamaki _for crying out loud. I sighed, "I was only kidding."

His face reddened, "O-oh, y-yeah..." he stuttered.

Haruhi looked annoyed, "And what perverted things did you think you would never do to me?" She asked suspicously.

I swear, if we only had his corner...

I walked into the living room where everybody was dancing. Then I saw Hikaru. He was daning like a maniac, and his hair was a tad messy (*cough* a wreck *cough*).

"Oh god." I said and rushed over to him, "Hikaru! What did I tell you?!" I yelled.

He turned to me and he had a goofy grin on his face, "Demitri! Darling! Ya gotta try dis stuff, iz da best stuff I've evah tasted!" He said, holding up a glass of water with some kind of powder in the bottom. Somebody spiked his drink. I looked at him for a moment, deciding how we're going to get him into the truck. So I decided to just carry him, "Kaoru, help me get your brother." I said calmly, the best thing to do right now. He nodded and put his arm over his shoulder. I did the same, until I felt his weight coming off of me. I looked up at where he went, and saw Mori smiling silently at me and Kaoru. He flung Hikaru over his shoulder and started walking towards the car behind him. The others followed.

'Wow," I thought, 'Even in the real world he has superhuman strength.' I chuckled to myself. Kaoru looked over at me with a curious glance. I shook my head.

All the time Hikaru was saying stuf like, "That waz the best party evah!" "Whenz the next one?" He looked at me and pointed, "Your awsome." He pointed at Kaoru, "And your awsome." He then went on a rant on how we should do something like this.

I sighed, "We are never doing this again." I wispered.

"Agreed," Kaoru nodded.

~*~*~

We got back to the house to find the kitchen all of our 'family' and Hunny in a flour covered kitchen.

Hunny saw us and ran over, "Hi everybody! How was the party? We made cookies while you were gone! They're really good, but theres only bout a dozen left so- what happened to Hikaru?" The small senior asked as he looked at the drunken Hikaru that was flung over Mori's shoulder.

My mother walked up, "He was tought a life lesson." She looked sternly at the now asleep Hikaru.

"Mom, somebody spiked his drink." I said just as sternly as her.

"Well that is another life lesson." She said with a light hearted chuckle, "Protect your drinks at parties." She smiled at us and left the room, calling after her, "Bring him into the kitchen, I'll make him some hangover soup."

But, Hikau was fast asleep. My mother looked at him once more, "In the morning. Put him to bed." She looked at us too, "And all of you too. You don't look too good. Goodnight!" She walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone nodded and mumbled 'yes'.

We all walked to our rooms, said our goodnights, and wen't to bed.

Well most of us. I was just pulling back the covers when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called as I pulled on a sweater.

Kaoru stepped in, "Hey."

I blinked, "Hello."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I.. just wanted to say sorry for not getting off of you right away. I was just processing what happened... right then and there." he looked embaressed.

I chuckled, "It's alright. I know, that was pretty shocking at how fast that happened."

He sighed. He looked around and his eyes landed on my guitar, "You play?" He said pointing to it.

I nodded, "I only know a few songs though. Not much."

"You should play for us someday... you know, me and the host club." He said looking back to me.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

He stood there for a second, like he wanted to say something more, but he said, "Goodnight, Demitri."

"Goodnight Kaoru."

I went to sleep, thinking of my guitar.

**Me: YAY! HOW WAS IT??!!! Oh and the reason Hikaru talks like that is because thats what I figure drunk people talk like... heheh...**

**Patricia: Meh, noy bad.**

**Ivy: I've read beter.**

**Me: THANKS GUYS!! *glomps them***

**Patricia and Ivy: GACK!!**

**P.S. Sorry for my mistakes, had to use wordpad for my laptop does not include microsoft word :P**

*** yes I"m bragging about my own oc!!! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

***Loud piano slamming noises from the other side of the house***

**Ivy: Yeah, she finally went to the nut house.**

**Patricia: The piano's to take out her anger.**

**Ivy: She wanted to say she's sorry for updating so late.**

**Patricia: *Snorts* Yeah, an apology. I can recall her exact words, "DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID HOMOWORK! DAMN NYC! YOU MADE ME LATE ON UPDATING!"**

**Ivy: Yeah, she says sorry if that offended anyone…**

**Patricia: Hmm.**

**Ivy: Ah, well, on with the show. Zurla owns nothing… except this story plotline and characters and her awesome iPod full of music people would find "Stupid".**

**Patricia: Like Defying Gravity from Wicked.**

**Ivy: Or Jacks Lament from Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Patricia: Blah, blah, bleh, whatever.**

The days passed, and it was Thursday already. The morning after the party was a really big blur for Hikaru, and he had a _major_ hangover.

On Monday the party was the talk of the school. The next day everyone forgot about it. Wednesday it was mentioned a few times. Now it's Thursday….

"Hey, did the new kids go to the party?" "I think so. I thought I saw then in the truth or dare circle." "I wonder how long they stayed." "They only stayed for a few hours." "Why?" "I think one of them got drunk… " "OMG no way!" "Way!"

So, now the whole school was talking about the drunks at the party.

"I heard Todd got wasted." "No surprise there. But the real surprise is that freaking _Hikaru _did." "Whoa, really?!" "Uh huh, someone spiked his drink."

As for Hikaru, he was totally oblivious to the rumors going around about him. He didn't really eavesdrop… that is, on people he doesn't know. (Insert snicker here)

On Thursday, after school, Demitri's dad came back.

~*~*~*~

Demitri was in the kitchen while her mother baked some cookies.

She was eating an apple and the rest of the Host club was in different parts of the house, doing various things.

She casually looked around and her eyes landed on the calendar. Her eyes got wide, "Wait, isn't dad supposed to come back today?" she turned to her mother.

She stopped stirring the batter and walked over to the calendar, squinting at it, "Yes, he is. That's why I'm, making cookies right?" She turned to her daughter.

She sat there, apple in her mouth. The fruit dropped from her mouth and she ran off.

She ran into the living room, "Guys, guys! Come here!" She yelled to the Twins and Tamaki, who were watching '(Insert any movie name here)'. **(A/N Hey guys! I also want you to suggest movies for them to watch also! And... anything else you wish for them to do. Pwease? :D) **

Demitri went and also notified Mori and Hunny, who were playing some SpongeBob game with some of the little kids. Then she ran to the sitting room where Kyouya was looking up something on the computer and Haruhi was reading 'Breaking Dawn' **(A/N Once again, sue me :D)**.

When they were all in the living room, Demitri was pacing back and forth, thinking of what she'll say to her father about all of these teenagers in his house.

"Demitri, why are you so nervous?" Haruhi asked, slightly worried.

Demitri mumbled something about how he'll react.

"What?"

Normal P.O.V.

"I said my dad is coming back today" I said.

Oh frogs, how is he going to react? Sure he's used to my mom inviting guests to stay here, but from me? And most of them are male teens not to mention. DOBBYS SOCK! What am I going to do?!

"Wait, where was he all this time?" Tamaki asked.

"He-"

"He was at a medical convention in Washington for three weeks." Kyouya interrupted her.

I looked at him. Cheese and rice, he could do that stalker thing here too? I shook my head from making my mind wander and said, "Yes and he could be back any-"

"I'm HOOO~ME!!!" A jolly voice rang through the house.

I glared at nothing in particular, "I swear my life's one big teen cliché show." Imurmured.

Well, I snapped out of it and ran to the door, "Hi dad! How was your business trip?" I said as I went over to give him a hug.

He grinned, "Perfect, as always! Now," He said, face growing serious, "I got you something to make up for missing your birthday. Your sixteenth one at that. I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged me once more.

"Dad, you really didn't-"

"Aa, aa, aa, don't say anything!" He said, holding up a finger. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a little case.

He held it out to me.

Iopened it carefully and peeked inside. You could never guess with my dad.

I gasped.

It was beautiful. He got me a necklace with a crescent moon pedant on it. It was engraved with my name on it. The many little stones that made it up were all black, with a metal outline of it.

I stared at it in awe.

"Well, do you like it?" My dad asked.

"I-, I love it! Dad, you really shouldn't-"

"Don't say it. Yes I should have." He smiled at me, which I returned.

I hugged him, which he gladly returned.

"Thank you." I said to him. He smiled, "Your welcome."

At that time, my mother came in, "Darling!"

"Sweet pea!" They hugged and kissed, "How was the business trip?" she asked him.

"Great, as always." He smiled.

I just laughed inwardly at how they were so happy that it was creepy.

My mother perked up even more, "Ah, yes! We have newcomers! Let us go meet them." She led her husband into the living room, where everyone was residing (You know, the host club?)

I looked at my father, not knowing his reaction. Well, it went something like this: Surprise, cunfusment, and then suspicion.

He opened his mouth for a second, and then continued to speak, "Bonnie, can I speak to you or a moment?"

Clyde's P.O.V. **(A/N Yes, his name is Clyde. Why? Because I'm evil like that :D)**

I brought Bonnie over to the kitchen. I turned to her, "Teenagers? Not to mention _boy_ teenagers!"

She put her hands on her hips, "Well Demitri and I like them! They are nice people!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Demitri _likes_ them?" Gosh, what will happen?!!?

"No, no, no, not like that!" Bonnie laughed, "They are complete gentlemen! Actually, why would you think she would ever do that? Think about it." She tilted her head reasonably.

I thought. Well, yes now that I did, she would never do that. She's an _Angel._ Well…

"Yes, you're right. But I'm still going to have a good talk to them!" I walked into the other room, pretending not to hear my wife call after me.

No Ones P.O.V.

Clyde walked into the room, "Demitri, could I talk to the boys for a moment?"

"Just the boys?" She asked.

Clyde was clueless for a moment before he saw Haruhi. He lumped slightly at her presence, because he didn't even notice her, "Yes, yes, just them."

Demitri then gave him a sarcastic look that said, "Really, dad, really?"

He then gave a, "I mean well, and you can't do anything because I'm your father." Look back at her.

She shook her head, "Come on Haruhi." She motion for the doorway. Haruhi nodded and followed her out.

So after a few awkward seconds after they left, Clyde cleared his throat. He sat down on the couch across from them. He looked up and looked each them straight in the eye. The hosts got nervous. He then said:

"Alright, who likes my daughter, raise your hand."

The hosts blinked. Shocked, yet surprised at his straightforwardness.

They were quiet for a moment, until one of the raised their hand. They looked at the person, all suppressing gasps, until the person said, "That depends on what you mean by 'like'."

The hosts just looked at the speaker, Kyouya.

They blinked.

They Turned to Demitri's dad, who said, "Well, I shall say as you kids do, '_like'_ like."

Nobody raised their hands. But one was looking uncertain.

"Oh, so my daughter's not good enough for you guys or something?" Clyde asked suddenly.

And of course, everyone went into a hysterics of denying it (Well, Mori just shook his head really fast and Kyouya just said simply, "No.")

Clyde just stared at them sternly.

After a minute of their rambling, he couldn't hold it in. He laughed his cheeks off.

The hosts just stared at him, completely shocked that he found it amusing that they thought they didn't like his daughter.

After he got done laughing (3.10 minutes later) he looked at them, "I'm just kidding! Gosh, you should have seen your faces!" he wiped a invisible tear from his eye.

Tamaki spoke up, "With all due respect sir, we like your daughter, just not in that way."

He nodded, "Yes, I kind of figured that out." He looked at Koaru quickly, but didn't get caught.

Except for one evil redheaded twin.

"But, " He started, all traces of humor missing from his face, "If anyone of you hooligans tries to do any funny business with my daughter, I swear," He laughed a short, menacingly laugh," You don't want to know." He looked at them.

Right now, his expression is described by this saying right about now, "If looks could kill..."

The Host club was frozen stiff.

~*~*~*~

That night, around 8 o 'clock, Demitri's mom called for her, excitement coating her voice.

Demitri walked into the basement, where Bonnie was digging around, "Mom? Where are you?"

A muffled "I'm here!" arose from behind many, many boxes.

It took Demitri 5 minutes to get to where her mom was, and when she did, she saw her mom looking at a few CD's.

"What did you want?" Demitri asked.

"Guess what I found!" Her mom called out sing-song-a-ly.

"Uh... an Alien?" Demitri guessed poorly.

Bonnie shook her head quickly, "No, I found our old karaoke machine!" With that, Bonnie lifted up an ancient looking machine (Give or take a few years) and said, "Taa-daa!"

Demitri half smiled, "And let me guess, you want to play with it."

Her mother smiled, "Get whoever wants to play together!" she squealed and rushed off with the machine, stuffing a box of CD's into Demitri's hands.

She watched her mother go up the stairs, then she looked down.

"Let's see what we got here... hmm..." She looked through the CD's, "Country karaoke, Top 30 songs of the 80's, oh, the 'Grease' soundtrack. Hm." She looked thought them a bit before turning around and heading upstairs.

~*~

About twenty minutes later, about the whole Host club, (excluding Kyouya, who just muttered something about, "Stupid" and "No point of it.") Demitri, her parents, a few kids, and Demitri's 'uncle' whom we mention in the beginning of the story were sitting in the living room with the machine hooked up.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Bonnie asked the audience.

Knowing Tamaki, he jumped up and started waving his hands around, "Me, ME!!"

Bonnie smiled and handed him the microphone.

He got up there just to find out he didn't know any of these songs.

Demitri was staring off into space, so she didn't even notice Tamaki trying to get her attention.

"Psst, Demitri! Demitreee… DEMITRI!"

She popped her head up, "Ug, what?"

I don't know any of these songs!" He said franticly.

She rolled her eyes and walked over there. She picked out a CD and popped it in.

She took the microphone and stuck it out at him, "Here, now sing."

She sat down.

Tamaki didn't know the song that was playing as the opening tune came into hearing range.

He sang anyways.

He started out uncertainly, but he got into it in a few minutes, "_She was more like a beauty queen, from a movie scene, I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one, who will dance, on the floor, in the round?She says I am the one, who will dance, on the floor, in the round. She told me her name was Billie Jean __as she caused a scene Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one Who will dance on the floor in the round People always told me be careful of what you do And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts And mother always told me be careful of who you love And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the kid is not my son She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son…"_

Demitri was surprised at how well he could he could sing this.

After he was done, one of the smaller children (She looked about 8 or so,) went up to the stand.

She picked out a Hannah Montana song.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster In the school hallway Just to get next to you, Some days I spend a little extra Time in the morning Just to impress you, Guess you don't notice, Guess you don't need to, Sad you're not see in what you're missing, On the outside shying' away, On the inside dying' to say, I'm unusual, Not so typical, Way too smart to be waiting around, Tai chi practices, Snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rock star… I might even be a rock star…_

And, as that song came to an end, it encouraged the other kids to sing too.

They sang what every elementary school kid wants to sing: Disney Channel songs.

As the night went on, the final kid went to bed, so all the teenagers and adults were left.

"Alright, who wants to go next?" Clyde announced. Hikaru piped up, "I will!"

He nudged Demitri. She sighed, got up, and picked out a song for him.

He took a look around before he started singing, "_Hey, don't write yourself off yet, it's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away. It just takes some time, __little girl__ you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. Live right now. Yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)… "_

She just blinked. They all had good voices, so she wasn't going to be surprised anymore.

Koaru went up next. Demitri went up to him, "Want me to pick out a song for you?" She asked.

He nodded and watched her as she pick out a song.

Koaru P.O.V.

I wonder what song she's going to pick for me? Geez, it'll probably explain what she thinks of me. Gosh I hope I'll do good.

I watched Demitri pick out a song. I didn't get a chance to see what the title was, she just looked at me and smiled (Which made me get all fluttery inside) and said, "This'll be a good one for you."

I smiled back as she returned to her seat. I turned to the screen as it started the lyrics.

**Zurla: ***_**Still**_** pounding on the piano***

**Ivy: Well, it's a cliffhanger.**

**Patricia: Hmm.**

**Ivy: Review please.**

**Patricia: Hmm.**

**Ivy: Suggest things for them to do and choose a song for Kaoru to sing.**

**Patricia: Hmm.**

**Ivy: Patricia's an idiot.**

**Patrcia: Hmm…………………………………………….. Wait, WHAT?!?!**


	10. Sorry

Me: Hello people. *Quickly pulls out umbrella wich saves her from multiple rotten fruit* Heheh, I'm dreadfully sorry for not updating for.... wow, 3 months. Every day I had thopught about this, nagging my self to finish, but... I've decided to drop the story *Brings out umbrllea again* I'M SO SORRY! But, the thing is, I don't really like how this came out. I've been writing another story, and let me tell you this, it will (in my opinoin) be MUCH better than this one. I'm planning on finishing my two other stories though, but I'll wrap them up very soon. I'll show you the summary of the story I'm working on (I still don't have a name for it):

Summary: There are seven of them: A shapeshifter, a vampire, a green skinned girl, a mad scientist, a scorceress and two fairies.

Yeah... It contains Ivy and Patricia and a whole bunch of other people I made up inside my brian (I have a council) so... yeah. If anyone wants to finish this story, feel free to ask (Send me a message)! You might make it extremely good :)

I am also extremely sorry, once more.

Oh yeah, and I also stuffed Patricia and Ivy in a box :D

Ivy and Patricia: HELP US!

P.S. I was also going to have Kaoru sing Stranger by Secondhand Seranade.... yeah....

P.P.S. Flames will be used for the fae fireplace right in front of me XD


	11. Just keep swimming

You know what guys?

*Long, awkward silence* I'm going to continue it. I looked at it again and looked at it, and I realized I shouldn't give up so easily. I could make this go in a good derection, and it might even go somehwere (or maybe it already was...) But yeah, there will be a few changes, and explainations for your guyses sake, because I looked at it ad then I asked myself, "Gosh, where did her "Grandmother" go?" and yeah, lets just say she moved out. And I'm going to leave the rest of the night where I left off and start again at the next morning.

I'm also dropping Ivy and Patricia, because I just look back at it and my stomach twists in shame and embarassment.

My writing might have gotten better, but thats up to you. And in the first place, I didn't really HAVE a plot, but I knew how I was going to end it, and I wanted to have a few ideas thrown in there, you know, like a school dance and a talent show, MAYBE another party (... NAAAAAHHH)

But let me tell you this, the chapters will not be posted up as recently as last time (you know, how I tried to make it weekly) or maybe it might be even sooner, but don't get your hopes up. :D

So, I hope this makes you happy, or not, I invite new readers, or welcome back old ones, and, whoever doesn't hate me for suddenly droping the story, then picking it back up again, I thank you :D

Well, as we say in my native language O:nen (Goodbye) (for the time between it takes me to write a chapter).

Zurla Adams

P.S. and I'm thinking of adding in a new OC, so if anyone would like to enter theirs, I will be taking the fourth one. Why? Because thats what all the radio stations do, and it's a pretty good tatic to me.


	12. Chapter 10

***Tamatos comes flying at her* *She catches it before it hits her face and throws it back at the audience* OI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET YER HOPES UP! Well here we have it people. Taa-daa. The shiz you have been waiting... how long for? A month? Ha ha, yeah. Well let me tell you this, the colder it gets outside, the better I write. 'Cause thats the way I roll. Yeah yeah, that chapters not that long. Boo me. Yes, I enjoy being sarcastic now. It was a requirement for my school last year.**

**Well I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Nekozawa would be in every chapter XD**

**Oh and at the bottom is going to be on every chapter from now on. Just me talking about random things... Yeah, read of you want.**

**Welp... ENJOY!**

**!#$%^&*(*&^%$#%^%$#!#$%^&**

Demitri woke up with a sore throat. She realized it when she yawned and her throat stung badly. She reached up and rubbed it, looked around, and found the window was open.

"Ugh, this is not good." She thought as she stepped out of bed. She stumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Good morning Demitri!" Hunny cheerfully greeted her. She looked at him and had the sudden urge to flip him off. She grunted and walked into the bathroom.

"Demitri!"

"WHAT?" She whipped around to face Haruhi.

"Uhm, do you know where Mori is...?" She asked timidly.

"How the hell should I know?" Demitri exclaimed, before going into the bathroom and slamming the door in her face.

Haruhi stood there for a minute. Whats wrong with her? Why is Demitri so mad? Did she do somthing? Well it must had been serious she'd never seen her so mad...

~Normal P.O.V.~

God they're such idiots... Why am I so mad?

I did my business in the bathroom, and found out why I was so irratible this morning.

"DAMMIT!" I slammed the door and marched to my room. Don't you just hate your "Time of the Month"?

I got ready and went into the kitchen. My dad took one look at me and said, "Well good morning Ms. Sunshine!"

I narrowed my eyes before I put on a big, sarcastic smile, and kept it on as I got out a bowl and spoon and set it on the table.

That irked my dad a bit, "Your only kidding yourself bucko."

I wiped the grin off my face before harshly making my breakfast.

"Good morning!" Tamaki chirped, entering the kitchen, with Mori and Hunny trailing him.

My dad replied with a good- natured "Morning!". I ignored them.

Tamaki sat down and annouced that there was a problem. "Oh yeah, what would that be?" My father questioned. He casted a sideways glance at me.

"It seems to be one of Kyouyas "Off" days. He won't get up." Hunny answered, pouring himself a bowl.

"Why don't you try slashing water in his face?" I asked them grudgedly.

"We did." Mori grunted.

I rolled my eyes. I got up and made my way towards the stairs.

Tamaki P.O.V.

IS SHE CRAZY?

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her. Did she not know what a demon lord he was in the morning?

Demitri just kept on walking. When she reached his door, she went into the room, and shut the door.

Mori and Hunny had follwed her too, and were staring at the door as it were to explode at any moment. I felt nervous.

We heard a shout, then a shouting, a crash, a few more thunks, something hit the door, another shout, then something was being dragged on the floor. The door opened, and Kyouya was pushed out of the room, and thrown against the wall.

He slumped down the wall and fell asleep.

Demitri stomped over to him, took him by the shoulders and shook him, "WAKE UP!"

I spoke softly, "Demitri, you don't have to go that fa-"

She slapped him across the face. The rest of us gasped. Kyouya slowly opened one eye, then the other.

I looked at the other two. I could tell they were thinking what I was thinking:

She was in for it.

He stared at her for a moment, before lifting his hand-

"No Kyouya. don't-!"

- And promtly flipped her the bird and told her to "F*** off."

We all gasped once more.

Now HE was in for it.

She smiled sweetly before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the shower.

"You better get your ass in the shower or tomorrow morning your fate will be for you to wake up _underwater_." And she slammed door and stomped donwstairs.

We stood there for a second, looking at the door. After a minute, the shower started running.

*&)&(#$!$^%*(&*)(^%$#^&*(^%$^&*^

No P.O.V.

The kids at school were scared. The whispers stopped as soon as a few of them got a glance at Demitris face. They stayed clear of her for the rest of the day. No one bothered her. No one talked to her. And NO ONE ticked her off.

Demitri and Kyouya didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. It went on smoothly other than those two things. Todd was playing hooky, and Angelica was scared.

Saturday came and went without much ado and Sunday was in the waking, Demitri stayed in her room for most of the day, only coming down every few hours to make some hot pockets. **(Me: OM NOM NOM! :D)**

Kaoru sat in the kitchen as Demitri came down for her nineteenth one. He sat there and tried not to make eye contact.

There was an awkward silence as the hot pocket spun around and around in the microwave.

Demitri gave a long, dramatic sigh, and looked at him, "Whats up?"

Kaoru jumped in his seat, startled by her sudden words, he mustered out a small, "Ah... Nothing."

Demitri looked at him, raised her eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling.

More awkward silence.

...

...

...

"What do you think Kyouya writes in his notebook?"

Koaru looked up again and shrugged, scared to say much as to her tempure might heat up at a short moments notice, "Iono... Profiles?"

Demitri nodded.

...

...

...

_Beep beep beep_

Demitri took out her snack and headed up to her room, shooting a "Later" over her shoulder.

Kaoru pressed his lips together before letting out a breath he had been holding.

Demitri stared at Kyouya a few days later from across the couch. The PMSing was over and done with (For now) and a silent apoligy was shared between the two of them.

"What?" He asked, not looking up from his notebook.

"You really do look like Harry Potter."

He put down his pen and sighed. He turned his head slowly towards her and narrowed his eyes, "Just because I have black hair and glasses, doesn't mea-"

"Honest to blog, you seriously look like Daniel Radcliffe." Demitri said, her face not changing.

"I don't have blue eyes-"

"Doesn't mater, you look like him."

They stared at each other.

"Well you look like Zooey Deschanel."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do."

Demitri looked away, "Touche."

Mori blinked before returning to his novel.

Demitri sat on the couch, reading a Opheilia's side of the story of _Hamlet_ when her guitar was plopped on her lap.

"Play."

Demitri lowered her book and stared at Kaoru, "Why?"

"Because you said you would play." He stated.

"I didn't say I promised." Demitri put the guitar on the side.

"Come on, _please_?" Kaoru pressed, "Just _one song_?"

"Uh- no." Demitri put bluntly, before getting up and headed towards the door.

She suddenly felt a presence on her leg. She peered down at Kaoru, who had his arms latched arund her ankles, "PLEASE?"

"I said NO!"

"PLEASE?"

She glared at Hikaru, who appeared out of the blue.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEA-!"

"GET OFF MY LEGS AND I'LL DO IT!" Demitri gave in and shook them off her ankles.

She snatched the guitar and sat down. She paused. What should she play? She'd never played in front of anyone besides family. She knew alot of songs. She looked up and right at Kaoru.

She knew right then and there.

She started playing.

"When I was younger I saw, My daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she, would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist- But darling

"You, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception...

"Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways, to make it alone, or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable, distance. And up until now I had sworn, to myself that I'm content, with lonliness.- Because none of it was orth the risk-"

By this time, most of the rest of them had made it to the living room. By this time, most of the rest of them had made it to the living room.

The all watched her as she played with so much focus...

"You, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception...

"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't, let go of all of what's in front of me here. I know that your leaving in the morning, when you wake up- leave me some kind of proof it's not a dream, Ooh ooh ooh...

"You, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception, you, are, the only exception...

"And I'm on my way to believing, oh, and I'm on my way to believing..."

Demitri loked up, surprised that there was sudden increase of people since she last looked up.

Tamaki was the first to appluade.

But for some reason, she looked right at Kaoru. He simply smiled.

She smiled back.

#$^&(*)(&^%$#!#$%^(&*^%$#!#^%*%

**Zurla's Random Rants: Hmm... I wonder if Manga guys shave? THEY FRICKEN HAVE NO FRICKEN HAIR! Yes, I know, I sometimes debate inside me head. Do they shave? Heh, I remember I was watching this commercail for that shaving pad (You know, the one where you put it on your hand, and that guys hairy chest? XD) And I asked aloud, "Who the hell shaves their CHEST for crying out loud?" And my mother comes back to me smoothly, "Male strippers."**

**... Yeaaaahhh. But of course this occured to me later on, "THE HOSTS HAVE A SIMILARITY TO MALE STRIPPERS?" (Enjoy the picture I just put in your head :D) Yup. Exactly. Know I will be forever haunted by that fact that they shave their chests. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! So do you think they shave? Pfft, I do XD**

**Well, So long! Review! Eat a sock! Be mean to your beagle! And hunt for nargles!**

**... Bye!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Heh, I know what your thinking: WOW Zurla, you've updated withen the last three days TWICE! Am so proud of myself T.T Oh yeah, and about the OC thing, it's just going to be the first one entered for this chapter now, BUT I WILL NOT ACCPET WITHOUT A REVIEW TO GO WITH IT! A good one too. Not just "It was good." AND! AND, AND, AND! She must be (YES. SHE.) around ten or twelve years old. Deal with it, biotches. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just called you all female dogs said weirdly! ... I wonder if there are any guys reading this... that'd be funny. :) And the reason I finished it so fast is because I really like this chapter, so don't get used to it people. (Random person: BOO.) Shaddup. **

**Well, let get on with the story. Oh! and before I forget- PLEASE OH PLEASE OH LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THEM TO DO ANYTHING. **_**ANYTHING**_**. Well, anything that you can do in the real world, like watch a certain movie or play somthing like ding dong ditch, or cow tipping... Oh they are definatly doing those two.**

**Well, enjoy.**

**!#$%^&%$#!#$%^&*(^%$#$^(&*)(^%$#%^*(&^%$#**

Hikaru spit out his jaw breaker, and his spit was stuck to it, so it left a little string of saliva going from his mouth to the peice of candy. Haruhi's eye twitched, "Gross." Hikaru shrugged and wiped his mouth, "Don't tell me it never happened to you."

Haruhi ignored him and looked around the conveinence store. There was a woman of about twenty-five with too much eyeiner on behind the counter reading a magizine and a ten or eleven year old with her hair in a ponytail looking at the gum. Demitri was in the bathroom. The rest were at home.

She strolled from the small table they were seated at to the board where they put up notifacations of all the events happening around the area. One particular flier caught her eye. She walked closer to it to get a better look. She gasped.

"Hikaru..." He looked up from what he was currently doing (Trying to saw his jaw breaker in half with a spork), "Look."

He peered at the pink flyer and saw, "-Is that you?"

"I-I think so." Haruhi said, turning the flyer back to her, "It's a cosplay convention."

"Hey- what are you looking at?" They both looked up at Demitri. They showed her the flyer and she laughed, "I wanted to go to that..."

"You have a costume?" Hikaru jumped up.

She nodded, "Yeah," she pressed her lips together as if holding laughter.

"Who was it?" asked Haruhi.

Demitri shook her head. They pressed on, "Who was it?" She shook her head once more.

"Why won't you tell us?" Hikaru exclaimed as they left the table.

"No! It's embarassing!"

Haruhi turned around and saw the ten year old staring at her. The girl quickly looked away as if she was peering around. Haruhi slowly turned away and thought, "That was odd."

"C'mon, TELL US!" Hikaru pushed her.

Demitri pushed him back, "Fine. But don't laugh." She took a deep breath, bowed her head, and mumbled, "Nekozawa."

Haruhi smiled, and Hikaru snorted, "Nekozawa? Seriously?"

"SHUT UP!" She pushed him into a bush.

He got back up and brushed himself off, "So... what does it look like?"

Demitri walked out of her room and into the living room, wearing the boys' Ouran uniform with a black cloak over the top. Demitri adjusted the wig and puppet, and grinned at Hikaru, "Well... how do I look?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows, "ALOT like him. You just need to lower your voice and uncorrect your posture an you'd be perfect!"

Demitri "Pfft"-ed, "That's easy." She hunched over and did a perfect imatation of him ,"Hello, My name is Nekozawa, and this is my cursed puppet Bezernoff-"

"HOLY CRAP STOP THERE!" Hikaru yelled, his arms over his head, and halfway over the couch.

Demitri laughed and straightened up, "Aren't I awesome?"

Hikaru just nodded, his arms sill over his head.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorite characters." Demitri started taking off the wig.

"Wait," He stopped her, "I have an Idea." He grinned evilly.

Tamaki sat in the kitchen, learning how to make home made finger puppets and a theater from Bonnie, when he heard his name being called from the hallway.

He excused himself and went out of the kitchen, "What is it Hikaru?"

"Guess who's here?" Hikaru grinned and pointed behind him.

Tamaki paled, "Ne- wha- how-"

"Hello Tamaki."

"How-" Tamaki sputtered.

"Demitri thought it would be cool if Nekozawa joined the little charade." Hikaru grinned once more.

"It been a long time, how have you been?, " 'Nekozawa' asked him, shaking his hand, " Demitri has been ever so kind- but it did give me a little surprise when I found out we were in a manga..."

"Uh-um..."

"Why is it so dark out here?" Someone turned on the lights.

"AGGHHH!" 'Nekozawa' yelled, knocking over a table and tripping over 'his' cape. 'He' fell down and the hood and wig fell off of his- wait _her_ head.

"D-Demitri..?" Tamaki asked, his voice shaking, "You- Wha- Ne-"

Hikaru fell to the ground, laughing his cheeks off with Demitri, "You fell for it- **hard**!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" Tamaki yelled, before pointing at Demitri, "AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE NEKOZAWA?"

Demitri was trying too hard to control her laughter, so Hikaru said, "It's her cosplay outfit for that Convention that were going to on Saturday."

Demitri stopped and looked at him, as did Tamaki, "_We_?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I figured we could all go dressed as ourselves. They probally expect someone dressed as us because Haruhi was on that flyer, so why not?"

Demitri and Tamaki looked at eachother before the girl shrugged, "That's cool... I guess..."

"That was a long two hour drive," Kaoru complained as he got out of the van.

"Why couldn't I stay back?" Haruhi asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because you wouldn't get to go to a fangirl convention and meet all your fans." Demitri said, nudging her.

They walked inside the building and went to register. After that, they walked into the ballroom. Demitri walked off to change, an the rest were left alone.

"Wow." Hikaru said, as he looked around at all the anime cosplayers, "Thats a whole shi-"

"Language." Someone dressed as Tohru Honda warned him as she walked past.

Hikaru blinked before saying, "Thats alot of fangirls."

"Whoa." Someone said from behind them. They turned around to someone dressed in blue, "You look just like them! SERIOUSLY like them!" She exclaimed with her jaw down. She turned and called to her friends, a boy with a blue arrow on his head and red robes and a girl dressed in yellow and green.

"Dude!"

"Ohmigod."

The other two just stared at them while the girl said, "Do you mind if we take some pictures of you?"

"Uh-"

"No, not at all princess!" Tamaki said, taking her hand and kissing it. The girl blushed and laughed, "You even act like them!"

"Hello," came a creepy voice, "Did I miss much?"

Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Hunny all jumped. Except for Mori (Fricken' stoic as ever).

"Ohmigish, you look like Nekozawa too!" The other girl squealed, "Can I hug you?"

That how it went for a while, people would come up to them in different character outfits, complimenting on how well they did their 'costumes' and how much they look like the hosts.

They had some weird encounters though.

Kyouya was just standing there, he heard distant laughing, when suddenly BAM! He's glomped from the back in a surprise hug. He turned around to a girl in green boy robes grinning, and she said only three words to him:

"Consider yourself raped." before darting away.

"I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT SYAORON!" Yelled Demitri after her.

It was a second before a reply came back, "I LIKE YOUR OUTFIT TOO NEKOZAWA!"

Kyouya looked confused for a second before regaining his composer and picking up his notebook.

Then aother time when another pair of twins (Thats right- TWINS) walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey." "Whats up?"

The redheaded twins eyes widened as they stared at the other redheaded twins, "Who are you supposed to be?" The Hittachins asked the others.

"Whoa they even talk together!" Exclaimed the one on the right. That one had a much higher voice than the other one.

The one on the left said, "Isn't it obvious?" He motioned to his black robes.

The others had no clue, "Uh..."

"The Weasley twins?" Demitri piped up in her Neko-voice, saving them from embarassment.

The 'Weasleys' grinned, "Yup." The right one said.

"But she's a girl, and I'm a boy, but we still look alike enough to pull this off." The left one explained.

"But they aren't anime characters." Demitri stated.

They both shrugged, "So? They're popular enough that the majority of the people in here don't care!" Exclaimed the girl.

"And the ladies love it." The boy said, and just to prove his point, he winked at a girl only to have her giggle and blush. He turned back to the other twins, "Are you wearing wigs or did you dye your hair?"

"Uh-"

"Were wearing wigs," The girl lifted up her wig to she her brown hair with one bright blue streak down the side. She put it back on.

"Uh... would you beleive this is our real hair color?" The twins said together.

The other two looked at eachother and just started laughing.

And then they met a Renege.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

They all paled.

The girl rushed up to them and said in a rush, "OHMIGOD YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE THEM ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY ITS SO AWESOME AND IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICED I'M SUPPOSED TO BE RENEGE BUT YOU PROBALY KNEW THAT I'M WITH A COUPLE OF PEOPLE THAT ARE COSPLAYING DEATH NOTE YOU SHOULD COME MEET THEM LIKE RIGHT NOW!" She suddenly grabbed Mori's hand and rushed over to a table.

They looked at one another before rushing over to the table too where two others sat.

"Um, hello." Demitri said, forgetting to change to her Neko-voice.

The guy with black spikey hair and a white long sleeved shirt took one look at Haruhi and grabbed her shoulders ("HEY! Get yer hands off my daugh-") "ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST HARUHI EVER?" He shook her at the guys with brown hair in a brown suit, who only nodded before turning to Demitri, "Hey Emmy."

"Hey Rudy, long time no see." Demitri smiled and walked over to him, before doing a very complicated handshake.

The Renege and L looked at her, "I didn't recognize you!" exclaimed L.

"You guys... Know each other?" Kaoru asked slowly, slowly narrowing his eyes at Rudy.

"Yeah, two year ago a this same convention. I was dressed as Howl, she was dressed as Shophie. We clicked instantly." Rudy smiled.

"Uh-huh, and last year I was dressed as Zakuro and he was dressed as Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew-"

"Dude, don't tell them that!" Rudy exclaimed, "At least tell them my sister forced me to do it!" He pointed at the Renege.

Renege leaned over to Mori, "I got the pictures right now too," She whispered as she took them out for the rest to see.

"No! Don't show them those-!"

"Why is your shirt so small?" Laughed Hikaru, pointing to a picture of Rudy looking at the clock, ovbiously unaware that the pictures being taken.

"Whoa Demitri-"

"THAT IS THE MOST REVEALING OUTFIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Yelled Tamaki snaching the photo out of Hunny's hand.

"Whatever." Demitri said, waving him off.

"Well you have to admit she did look good." Mori said unexpetedly.

They all stared at him while the person dressed as L laughed, "You should have seen it, if people could have anime nosebleeds, there would have been blood all over the floor from the guys!"

Demitri blushed a violent shade of red and sunk into her seat, "Shut up."

"And what is your name, might I ask?" Kyouya asked suddenly.

The L waved him off, "My names Apollo."

Rudy stared laughing, but was shut up instantly by a punch in the arm, "Shut up, it's not my fault my parents are Mythology freaks!"

"And my names Judy." The Renege said.

"Rudy and... Judy?" Haruhi asked, who had been listening quietly since the 'CUTE!' incident.

"It's better then Rudeth and Judeth." Snapped Rudy.

"Oi, be nice to my friends." Demitri scolded, punching his other arm.

"What are your names?" Apollo shot back at them.

They all paused.

"Uh, well..."

"Thats Tim," Demitri interrupted, pointing at Tamaki, "Thats Kenny," She pointed at Kaoru, "Thats Henry," She pointed at Hikaru, "Thats Travis" She pointed at Mori, "Thats Harriet," She pointed at Haruhi, "Thats Kyle, " She pointed at Kyouya, "And thats Mitchell." She pointed at Hunny.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Judy smiled.

"Are you guys going to the panel?" Rudy asked, "At three?"

"What is it?" Demitri wondered.

"Ouran, of course." Apollo grinned.

Demitri gasped, "Really? Who?"

"Vic, Travis and Greg." Judy squealed.

"Awesome!" Demitri exclaimed, "What time is it?"

"It's at three I said-"

"No, right now!"

"Ahh..." Apollo looked at his watch, "It's- CRAP! 2:20!"

"GRAT SCOTT! We better go now!" Demitri got up and pulled on her hood.

"Why?" Judy asked, "It's not until forty-"

"Jude, do you know how fast it'll fill up because Vic's there?" Rudy explained.

Judy was quiet for a moment, "You have a good point," She got up.

Demitri was smiling, then she looked at the rest of them. "Uh, guys," The other three looked at her, "Go on ahead without us, we'll catch up!"

They nodded and ran off, "Wel'll save you seats!" Judy called back.

Demitri turned back to the others, "Okay, you guys probaly don't know who we were talking about-" Kyouya hand went up, "Well, except for you," His hand went down, "But just come with us and you'll know soon enough." She smiled and turned to walked off when a voice came from behind her.

"Wait, I thought we were a _shoujo _manga?"

Demitri turned to Haruhi, "Doesn't mean boys can't read it." She smiled and ran off.

~ **(A/N Okay, alot of what they, Vic Monigata (I can't spell D:) Travis Willingham, and Greg Whatshisname (I forgot, was it Ayres or something o.0) say and do I got from youtube videos XD It is also what I think might happen if this were to happen. Okay? Flame me if you want, I had to put this in here, and it IS fanfiction by the way :D So if you don't know who they are, just keep reading. If you're still Ms./Mr. Clueless (Idiot) go google them. Yes, I am mean. Woot! Enough with my explanations, let's do this shiz!)**

When they got to the auditorium, there was already about twenty people in there. Luckily, they got pretty good seats, a couple rows from the front. They still got bombarded by fangirls, so the fourty minutes went pretty fast.

When it was time, three men came onto the stand that was put on the front of the auditorium. They sat down and introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Greg Ayres, and I play Kaoru-" Here he was interupted by a whole boatload of squealing"- Hittachin in Ouran High School Host Club"

Kaoru blinked and looked at Demitri, who just smiled and motioned for him to keep watching.

The man in the middle talked into his microphone, "Hello my name is Travis Willingham, and I play Mori-" Here is even MORE squealing"- in Ouran High School Host Club."

Mori's eyebrows furrowed as he heard that. Demitri laughed.

"Hello my name is Vic-" And here was enough sqealing and screams to make a beagle pee all the way in Wheretheheckerson. The hosts were surprised when Demitri started yelling too. She started laughing after it though.

The man laughed and started again, "Hello my name is Vic Mongiata **(A/N Again I apoligize for my lack of spelling) **and I play Tamaki-" Squealing up the bum right here"- in Ouran High School Host Club."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Demitri had to cover her head to stop laughing.

After they introduced themselves, they started talking about the show and stuff. But it was interrupted when Travis suddenly said to the other two, "Did anybody else notice there is a full scale replica of the Host club in the third row?"

The one named Vic nodded and said, "Yes, I did- You guys-" He pointed to them, "Can you stand up please?"

The Host were stunned that they got that much attention, but stood up when Demitri urged them too.

"Would you look at that?" Greg said.

"You too Nekozawa and Renege!" Yelled Travis.

Judy jumped up and Demitri jumped but stood up.

There was a bunch of appluse and screams when Vic said, "I gotta get a better look at this."

He walked over and said, "Wow!" He then turned to the aduience, "And get this- they're all the RIGHT GENDER!"

And with the noise that was made Kyouya said, "There is alot of screaming going on here..."

But then Demitri surprised them by saying in her Neko-voice, "Except for me."

He laughed.

Then, somewhere in the crowd, someone yelled the cursed word:

"TWINCEST!"

All of the girls screamed and chanted.

"TWINCEST!"

"TWINCEST!"

"TWINCEST!"

"TWINCEST!"

"TWINCEST!"

The man laughed and said to the twins, "Well, twincest?"

"I gotta see this," Greg said.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and then, without a monets notice, they were in eachothers arms, erm, _twincesting_.

God, do I even have to say what noise the girls made?

So after that they sat down and Vic went back up to the stage, and started the question part of the panel.

Here a few samples:

"What is your favorite quote from Ouran?"

"Why isn't there a second season?"

"Did you get the part you wanted when you auditioned?"

"Why didn't Tamaki and Haruhi _get it on_?"

Yeah.

Then someone asked, mind you, it was the last question, "Can those cosplayers come up and do a scene or something?"

There was alot of uproar for that.

"Uh-"

"We'd love to!" Tamaki jumped up and spread his arms out wide, almost smacking Demitri in the face and making the descision for the rest of them.

Kyouya sighed, "I guess were doing it."

They all walked up to the front, standing there awkwardly, when Judy asked, "Um, what do you want us to do?"

There was alot of requests:

"JUNGLE POOL S.O.S.!"

"THE TWINS FIGHT!"

"HARUHI IN WONDERLAND!"

"THAT ONE BEACH EPISODE!"

"DAMN RICH BASTARDS HARUHI!"

Then everyone wanted Haruhi to say that. Greg handed her the microphone. She stuttered into the microphone, "Uh-" she took a deep breath, "Damn rich bastards." She muttered. Everyone screamed. She was amazed.

"MORI! SAY SOMETHING YOU'D NEVER SAY!"

Of course Mori, being Mori, didn't know what he wouldn't say.

But Travis cut in, "I know what he would never say." He walked over to Mori and said it to him.

Mori looked at him his "WTF?" face on **(A/N you know, the one he makes in episode 23 or somthing, the first Kasanoda episode.)**.

Travis urged him on.

He shook his head.

Then they got out the chant.

"SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

"SAY IT!"

"C'MON, WE KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

Mori sighed before saying into the microphone, "I hate Hunny."

Hunnys eyes teared up and everyone laughed, then they cooed when Mori picked him up and put him on his back.

"TAMAKI! DO THE KYOUYA-MOTHER SCENE!"

Tamaki's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but said, "Mother! Those evil sons of yours is sexually harassing our daughter!"

Kyouya replied characterly writing in his notebook, "Seventeen and three kids. Where has my youth gone?"

The twins caught on and wrapped their arms around Haruhis neck, "We were just telling Haruhi that she should take a bath with us, since we are her brothers."

(Note that they don't remember this scene in the manga, they think they are just making this up as they go along ;D)

Tamaki looked mad and swiped Haruhi from their grasp, "She shouldn't take a bath with her brothers! ... But she can take a bath with he father, right?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Uh... I don't think so..." Haruhi said, not knowing where this came from.

Tamaki looked crestfallen and he crouched down in obvious despair.

Vic then chose that time to say, "It's not garbage, it's a hampster home."

"Well,"Kyouya started, smiling, "It does ake sense for a girl to take a bath with her _mother_, right?"

Haruhi shrugged, oblivious to the dirty joke withen the words, "I guess so..."

Eheheh, insert more squealing (And surprisingly, some from Travis).

Demitri got an idea, "No," she said as Nekozawa, "She can only have a bath with her secret boyfreind." She quickly grabbed Haruhi by the waist and ran offstage with her (Haruhi being such a dwarf, could be picked up easily by Demitri).

Vic said, "Oh my god!" while Greg and Travis was laughing. The auidience was squealing up the hizzhouse. The rest of the Host were in shock, before running after them. Judy grabbed the microphone, "What will happen next? What is this secret romance? WHO WILL HARUHI TAKE A BATH WITH? Stay tuned." She ran off the stage and out the door with the rest of them.

Vic got up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the greatest Ouran cosplayers of all time!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Apollo asked, panting as they caught up with them, "You left us in the sea of crazied fangirls..."

Demitri winced, "Sorry, we got carried away." She glanced at Haruhi, "No pun intended."

...

"What time is it?" Demitri continued after an awkward silence.

"Uh... 4: 21." Apollo answered.

"Crap, we better get going, I promised my mom we'd be back by seven." She slipped off her cloak and puppet, "But first, I go buy some fangirl supplies." She walked off.

The rest went into conversation about cat translators(?) but Rudy pulled Kaoru off to the side.

"There is nothing going on between me and Demitri." Was the first word out of his mouth when they were out of earshot of the others.

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Uh-"

"You been glaring at me almost non-stop ever since you found out we have history together." Rudy explained, "Demitri is a good person, and I admit I had a crush on her when we first met, but listen," He put a hand on his shoulder, "I've been dating the same girl for almost a year now, and there is no way I'm going to cheat on her. Demitri knows we are just friends, but-" Rudy shrugged"- You, you might just end up with her." Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but he beat him to it, "Save it, from the way yu look at her, it's a dead give away. You're lucky that she just doesn't see you looking at her."

Kaoru shrugged his hand off his shoulder, "Your right."

"Try. There is a high chance she might like you back." Rudy gave a knowing smile before heading back to the others.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He yelled after his retreating back. Rudy just waved his hand over his head.

Ah, yes, and guess what happened right before they left?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Consider yourself raped! AGAIN!"

"I seriously didn't know you could drive," Demitri said in disbelief as she watched Mori drive to shcool that Monday from the passenger seat.

He shrugged, "The matter never came up."

"Hey Demitri?" Tamaki asked from the backseat.

"Yeah?"

"Whats a BJ?"

Demitri paused before slumping waaaaaaaay down in her seat.

#$%^&(*^%$#!%^*(&)(^%$#$%$^%*(&))*(&*^&%^$%Q#^

**Zurla's Random Rants: Ah yes, sorry for the dirty joke at the end. It was on South Park episode that I watched on my cousins iPod. It's an iPod touch. I have a nano, which I am listening to right now (**_**Wake Me Up When September Ends**_** by Green Day :D :D) I forgot to say I didn't own the song I used last chapter. It was **_**The Only Exception **_**By Paramore**. **I have changed alot music-wise since my little, eh-hem, VACATION I took from... What? March to July? Ah well. My favorite song now is **_**I Want You To Want Me **_**by Cheap Trick, but my favorite bands are Green Day and Paramore (I just can't decide). Occasionally a pop son will wander into my mist, like **_**Your Love Is My Drug**_** or **_**Ajleanjro**_** (Did I spell it right?). I still listen to the music I had all those months ago (I'm now listening to **_**Got Dynamite**_** by Demi Lovato) just not as much anymore. I've moved on. But I like those funny songs (**_**Wannabe**_**- Spice Girls, **_**It's Raining Men**_**- Wheather Girls) they make me and my brother laugh. Did you ever atch those paorady videos on youtube about Ouran? I LOVE THEM! Next time you go looking for a good laugh, type in Ouran Spoofs, and click on the one that was made by CurryMuttonPizza. And the one where they drew everything (Type in TheClassyPeanuts they're awesome for a good laugh "Could this be the beginning of true love?- Or he's gonna vomit" -BLECH-) Mind you Ouran Spoofs has some sweaqring a mature matter, but you have to be thirteen or older to have a Fanfiction profile, right 3? (InnerMind: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK! Me: SHUT UP! IN A FEW DAYS!) Yeah, my favorite off of that has to be... Almost all of it! XD And how did the disscussion get from my favorite songs to paroady videos? Mm. I believe **_**It's Raining Men**_** is in the third Ouran Spoofs. Yes. Makes ya wanna wtach it huh? XD**

**Bye! Lick a cactus! Sit on a cat! And nuzzle tiger tummies! Adios!**

**P.S. I did this one Wordpad, so I apoligize for any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes or just plain mistakes. :D Thanks!**

**P.P.S. **ಠ_ಠ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**


	14. Chapter 12

***Grins* Aren't I evil? Yeah, yeah, before you start complaining about how it's been almost three months, and how I abandoned you guys, I am going to say you might like the ending of this chapter. Muahahahaa. AAAAAAAAAAAND! YOU GUYS HAVE TO SUBIT AN OC! IF NOT, I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! SHE MUST BE BETWEEN THE AGES OF 9-12! THATS **_**IT **_**! I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE HERE TO LET YOU PUT YOUR OC TO THE TEST! JUST LEAVE A DESCRIPTION IN THE REVIEW THINGYMAJIGGER, AND THE FIRST ONE ENTERED IN WILL BE CHOSEN. GOD DAMMIT. IT CAN EVEN BE **_**YOU **_**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. *Breathing heavily* Jeez, remind me to quit the yelling. My throat hurts.**

**Anyways, on with the show.**

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies... This is the dawning of the rest, of our lives, on holidaaay..." Demitri sang softly later that way on her way to science class.

"What?" Haruhi asked, looking confused as she juggled her many books.

"Nothing-" Demitri looked at her, "Why don't you put them in your locker?"

Haruhi winced, "I forgot the combination..."

Demitri laughed and shook her head. She looked up and spotted trouble, "Crap, hide me-"

"Hello Haruhi!- Demitrica." Came an cavity-infusing sweet voice.

"It's Demitri. _Tri_, not _Trica_." Demitri rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" Angelica said, flipping her ever so perfect hair, "Anyways, I want to have a word with Haru here."

Haruhi, who had tried to ease herself from the conversation as soon as Angelica started talking, suddenly looked up and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?"

Angelica jumped, clearly not expecting that, while Demitri slammed her head against the the wall and laughed her cheeks off. Haruhi looked down, embarassed.

"Uh... -Chan? As in, like, Jackie Chan?" Angelica said stupidly.

"No moron, -Chan is is a honorific they use in Japan. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman." Demitri explained, making a little "Ah-doiy!" motion towards the side of her head.

Angelica stared at her, her mouth a tad open, but shook her head and said, "Whatever," And grabbed Haruhi by the arm.

As she was being dragged away, Haruhi looked back and mouthed, "What the hell?" Demitri shrugged and motioned that she would be going to class.

Haruhi still looked distressed as she was pulled around the corner.

Demitri walked onward, because she knew Angelica wouldn't try to hurt anyone, because she was a toatal wuss, Haruhi could resist her easily, and also because she would be afriad to break a nail.

As she sat down in her seat, fondling with the skematics **(I don't know what they are, but I want them in there, because I know they belong in a lab), **Haruhi made her way in with a confused expression on her face.

Demitri turned to her, a stirrer held to her upper lip, "Whats up?"

Haruhi blinked and turned to her, "Wha..?"

Demitri looked at her, putting the stirrer back on the table, "What did a Angelica want? Because I can go get Mori right now if that bitc-"

"No, no, no, she didn't do anything." Haruhi said softly, shaking her head, "She just..."

Demitri looked at her, narrowing her eyes, "What?"

"She wanted to..., "She shook her head once more, ".. Set me up with..."

"Who?" Demitri pressed.

"." She said in a rush.

Demitri snorted, before laughing her cheeks off. She continued to laugh.

And laugh.

And fall off her chair.

And lose her breath.

And get sent into the hallway.

And laugh.

And... You get the picture.

She sat out there for twenty minutes, trying to calm down. She waited until she was just simply smiling, before re-entering the classroom.

The teacher gave her a cold look, "Are you finished?" she said.

Demitri smiled and simply gave an elegant nod before returning to her seat beside a fuming Haruhi.

"It wasn't that funny."

"And?"

Haruhi's head landed on the desk with a small "Thump".

Normal P.O.V.

"Theres something wrong with Hikaru." Kaoru came up to me, with a worried expression on his face, "Come on." He grabbed my hand and ran to the nurses office, Haruhi tailing behind, half walking, jogging, and skipping to keep up with Kaorus pace.

When we arrived at the nurses office, Hikaru was sitting on one of the cotts, his face, seriously, was a tint of green. I walked over to him and said, "Whats wrong?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed the nearest garbage can and threw up this blue-ish looking stuff.

I schruntched up my nose and covered my mouth. That was REALLY gross.

Just then, the nurse came in and bustled over to him, "Oh my, looks like food posining-" She looked at Hikarus face, her brows furrowed, "Didn't I have you in her just a few weeks ago-?"

"Sorry, that was me." Kaoru spoke up, steeping out from behind me.

She jumped and said, "Oh my! Twins! I did not know that!" She chuckled and looked back at Hkaru "Yes, it does look like food poisining..." She felt his forehead before asking him what was the last thing he ate.

"Ughh..." Hikaru thought, "I ate that green stuff they served at the cafeteria-"

"WHAT?" The nuse yelped, jumping up and running to the phone.

I looked at Kaoru, "And you didn't eat the goo?"

"I only ate the subs." Kaoru shrugged.

The nurse came back and explained the goo. It turns out it was actually cream of broccoli and they had found it way back in the freezer, and decided to use the rest of it to get it out of the way. They only had enough for about five servings, so only a few kids got it. It turns out also, they didn't cook it all the way through, so now, Hikaru has samonella.

"I'm sorry about this." The nurse said, turning to Hikaru, "I don't think this will go away by tomorrow, so I suggest you go home."

She walked away to call Demitri's mother.

Demitri walked over and patted his back, not knowing what else to do.

The nurse came back, "Do you happen to know your mothers cell phone number? It seem I can't reach her through your home number, and no other numbers are listed."

Demitri's hand fell from Hikarus back and said, "My Mother doesn't have a cell phone..."

"Then your father?"

Demitri winced, "He left for D.C. this morning, and he won't be back until tomorrow morning." She looked worried.

"Well, what about any relatives?"

"Uh... We just moved here from Massena, New York two years ago..."

The nurse looked frusturated, "Family friends?"

"My parents are not exactly the most popular people in the community..."

"Neighbours?"

"Our neighbours are 88 and 91 years old, the people across the street had their licenses taken away last month, and we have no one currently living in the house next door..."

The nurse closed her eyes, "Do you have a license then? Or a car?"

"Why yes... Yes I do." She pulled out her black leather wallet (similer to her fathers) and showed her her license.

"Fine, you take him. I'll write you both a note to be excused for the rest of the day." The nurse waved her off, and left the room.

Demitri looked shocked, "Just... like that?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Just like that..." Then He and Haruhi left after they were yelled at for loitering.

As the nurse shooed them out, handing them their passes and turning to another kid with a bad nosebleed.

She helped him into the car and got in the front seat. And she admitted, the drive back, was, well, _awkward._

Hikaru stared out the window, as if trying to avoid any eye contact with her whatsoever. Demitri's hand tightened on the wheel as she searched frantically in her mind to talk about.

"Uh... So, did you join any clubs...?" Demitri inwardly winced at the pathetic attemp at making conversation.

"IF you haven't noticed, it's spring, so most of the sign ups would be most likely done by now." He said scornfuly.

Demitri furrowed her eyebrows, "Geez, who crapped in your cornflakes this morning?"

He only gave her a glare out of the corner of his eyes before looking back out the window.

She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the road, "Seriously, is something wrong?" She saw his mouth begin to open, "_Besides _your food poisining." She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." He grunted.

Hikaru P.O.V.

Gosh, why did she have to pry into everything? No way in hell am I telling her that Kaoru was literally almost in love with her. If I did...

We reached the house in no time, an I bounded out of the car before She even had a chance to open her own door.

But the sudden movment had made my stomach jerk. I leaned over the railing and puked.

Demitri was over in no time, taking my hand and bringing me inside.

She helped me into bed and walked out of the room, only coming back with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here." She thrusted out the pills at me, "Advil."

"Ughhh." For some reason those pills did not look like they would help me, but I took them anyway. She also gave me some crackers, "What are these for?"

"It'll help you stop puking." She explained, walking out of the room.

I heard the door slam as the others entered the house, and a bunch of footsteps ascending the stairs and making their way to my room.

There was a jumble of words and questions that came from the majority the the Host club as they asked me about my health.

Don't ask me what anyone said, I couldn't concentrate on just one of them, so the noise that came of from them sounded something like, ",!"

But ask they continued to talk, everyone left the room one by one, each wishing me to get better soon.

Soon it was only just Me and Kaoru.

He looked at me and smiled, "Feeling okay?"

I rolled my eyes, leaned over the bed and pretended to puke.

"Ah, I see." His legs swung back and forth, "Do you know how to tip a cow?"

I blinked, "Why would I know that?"

"It's just Demitri was saying something about it..." He shook his head and laughed softly.

"You must like Demitri huh?"

He jolted violently and said, "W-why would you say that?"

"Oh, wait, my bad."

Kaoru was quiet.

"Your in love with her, aren't you?"

His head went slightly down, "I didn't intend to fall for her, it just, kinda happened" he shook his head, "I don't intend to tell her anyhow-"

"You have to."

He jolted again and looked at me, "But the phrophcey said-"

"If you're in love with her, it won't make a difference, it just says if someone falls in love. Thats all it takes." I sighed, putting my head against the headboard, " She's already a goner."

He squeezed his eyes shut, and buried his face in his hands, "Crap."

I rolled my eyes.

No P.O.V.

"We should play ding dong ditch."

They all turned towards Demitri, who was playing Mario cart on her DS, with Kaoru looking over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Ding dong ditch."

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

"The dumbest thing you will ever do in your life."

They all looked at eachother.

They all watched as Demitri snuck up to the house, and right before she was about to knock, Kaoru asked, "Where's Hikaru and Kyouya?"

She turned around and said, "I don't know, He insisted on not coming even when I offered to go through with it when he's all better, but he refused that too. And Kyouya's a moron who need to get laid."

Then she motioned for them to be quiet.

She stategically placed her hand on a certain place on the door, then banged EXTREMELY hard.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked.

"RUN!" Demitri flew by them and around the corner of the block.

They all watched her go before hearing loud footsteps and a "WHAT THE HELL? IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING! SOMEONE BETTER BE DEAD!"

Mori quickly yanked Haruhi and Hunny and made a run for it, while Kaoru and Tamaki stood there in frozen in fright.

Kaoru came to him senses and ran, while Tamaki's brain broke down and he jumped in the bushes.

The door swung open and there stood a seventy year old man with striped boxer shorts on and hair that smelt like egg salad.

"WHO THE *BLEEP* IS OUT HERE? HUH?" He looked around, "I'LL FIND YOU!"

He went and circled this house about four times, each time passing the bush Tamaki was hiding in.

Then, the Sheepdog pulled and and Demitri yelled, "GET IN!" While the man was in his backyard.

He quickly ran into the van, barely getting in bafore Demitri booted it out of there.

"Holy crap." She muttered before having a fit of hysterical laughter, "_That _was a rush."

"That was scary."

"It was funny!"

"I ALMOST DIED!"

"Hm."

Demitri laughed and looked at Kaoru, who was staring at her in a quite an unsual way.

She smiled, he blushed.

*Insert collage of images and music considering their adventures in ding dong ditch, including when Kaoru almost got chomped on by a Great Dane, Haruhi almost got caught by a woman with lipstick smeared across her cheek, Hunny pretending to be selling boy scout cookies, and Demitri ALMOST getting the cops getting called on her by knocking one too many times*

They drove home, as the moon was high in the sky. Demitri and Kaoru piled out of the van, laughing their cheeks off, while Tamaki yanked Haruhi by the hand and ran inside like it was for thw\eir lives, and Hunny giggled upon Mori's back.

Demitri, patted Hunny's back as Kaoru asked her, "Hey, can you wait a sec?"

Demitri smiled and spun around, only to find Kaoru's face inches from hers. She stumbled back, but Kaoru caught her by her wrists. She laughed, but stopped when he pulled her towards him.

If you were to ask her about this moment later on, she would had laughed and said, "If I explain it, it would be really cheesy."

But here it goes.

Normal P.O.V.

What was he doing?

I felt him slide his hands to the base of my back, and pull me a bit closer. My smile left my face as he stared at me. Crap, is my heart speeding up?

He leaned forward the tinyist bit, but stopped, like he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but just as my mind was processing all this, he did it.

He... kissed me.

Just like that.

I never thought my first kiss would be taken by a fictional character. Yet, here I was.

I absentmindedly wrapped my mind around his neck as he deepened the kiss, and brought his hand to the back of my neck.

I seriously do not know how long we stood there, and I seriously don't know if anybody saw us, but suddenly, it was over. He pulled away, and stepped back. I opened my eyes, and he wasn't there. I turned around, and there he was, smiling. He motioned to go inside. I smiled back and followed him in.

No P.O.V.

Hikaru stood at the window and sighed.

"Well, at least he told her." Tamaki said, smiling.

"Well, he didn't exactly _say _it." Hunny said.

"_Well, _it is kinda the same thing." Harhi said, looking out the window next to Hikaru. She turned to him ,"Are you alright?"

He shrugged softly, "As long as Kaoru's happy-"

"No, I mean," She shook her head, "Are _you _fine?"

He paused, "Yeah, I am."

The next morning, there was a moving van in the house next door.

And a preteen girl sitting on the front steps, reading and _Ouran High School Host Club _manga.

**Holy crapolas, my first **_**official **_**kissing scene. Not a grea one, but still.**

**ZRR: It's stupid, I know, but whenever somebody says, "Yeah, I'm **_**half **_**native!" It always remonds me of someone saying, "Yeah, I'm **_**half **_**wizard!" Wich leads to our disscussion. I always compare the "Native Status" we have at our reservation to the Harry Potter worlds "Wizarding Status". Like whenever someone mentions their fullblooded, I inwardly smirk and think, "So your just like the Malfoys and the Weaslys?" And when someone says their half, I smirk once more and think, "So your like Harry Potter?" But when I think of muggle-borns, I can't think of anything, so that crosses out. I told this to my freind, and all she does is look at me funny, and then laughs. My friends are not very supportive.**

**Well, aurevior! Salut! Ciao! HASTA LA PASTA! Eat cheetos, and brush yo teeth with a bottle of jack! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody mentioned anything about the little episode last night, even though everyone saw it. Even her parents were wary and careful not to say anything about it. So they focused on the new subject at hand.

"Demitri, will you be a darling and bring over these brownies to the new neighbours?" Bonnie asked, "Just say a few word to welcome them to the neighbourhood and tell them they're welcome here anytime!" She beamed at her and bustled off to help one of the new small children get untangled from some yarn.

Demitri loked out the window and saw a U-Haul truck outside the blue house next door. "Hm." She thought, "I didn't know we were getting new neighbours." She got up, threw out her wrapper, picked up the brownies and headed outside.

"Hey!"

Demitri turned around to find Tamaki running up to her, dragging Kyouya with him, "What are you doing?"

"Just delivering these brownies. New meat in the neighbourhood." Demitri motioned toward the blue house.

"Ah, we must go meet them!" Tamaki said, jumping up and down a bit. Demitri sent a "WTF?" look towards him.

So as they tagged along, Demitri looked ahead and saw there was a girl sitting on the steps, she looked about eleven, and was engrossed in a book on her lap. She had dirty blonde hair, and from the looks of it, bright green eyes.

Demitri stepped up and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Demitri, your next door neighbour." Holding on to the brownies on one arm, she stuck out her hand.

The girl didn't look up for a moment, but then looked up and shyly took her hand, "I'm Louise. Louise Manning." She put her book down by her lap, not bothering to get up.

"I'm Tamaki, pleased to meet you," He swooped down and kissed her hand. She blinked.

"And my name is Kyouya." He nodded at her.

"Uh..." She quickly glanced down at her book.

Demitri looked down too and tilted her head at the same time. Her eyes got wide.

Tamaki and Kyouya saw them looking, and they looked down too. Tamaki, started stuttering and Kyouya wrote something down in his notebook he brought with him.

The book cover had a picture of a blonde boy and a brown haired girl.

_Ouran High School Host Club_

"Hey guys!"

Louise titled her head to peek around Demitri, and her eyes got wide as she jumped up, "HIKARU AND KAORU!"

The twins sopped in mid-step and stumbled back about three feet, "Uh... yeah?" Hikaru said, scratching his head.

"HA!" Louise said, slapping her forehead, "Oh, my freaking god, this is good!" She started laughing.

"Um..."Demitri managed toget out. She quickly tried to "play it cool, "How do you know their names?"

"Smooth." Kaoru said, sliding beside her.

Demitri couldn't help it, she grinned like an idiot and punched his arm.

"Oh, yeah, right," Louise said, pointing to the twins, "It's funny you think I'm dense enough to believe that this," She motioned to the guys, "is _not _the host club after you introduced yourselves with the names of them, and they look exactly like them, and you guys looked so surprised when you saw the cover, and when Tamaki started stuttering like the nimrod he is ("Nimrod?"), and when Kyouya started writing in that notorious black note book he always has, and when, when," She shook her head, "this is..."

"Abnormal?"

"Weird?"

"Freaky?"

"Suspiscous?"

"INSANE!" She laughed and giggled, and the others just exchanged glances, then stopped, "Wait... Wheres-"

"There you guys are!"

They all turned like the way a certain pet beagle does whenever he hears a cheeto hit the floor.

Louise suddenly stiffened.

"Hello! Are you the new neighbours?" Hunny said, grinning from ear to ear. Mori nodded at her.

She suddenly beamed, and squealed, but shut up fairly quickly as if she didn't believed she just did that, and glomped Mori, "OHMIGOD IT'S MY MOST FAVORITE AWESOMEST WOMANIZER!" But she quickly regained herself and stepped back, shaking his hand. She cleared her throat, "Nice to meet you."  
"That was unexpected..." Haruhi said quietly.

Demitri explained to them about how she now knows they are the host club, and not some random asian kids.

"Soo... Um... Now what?" Hikaru asked, looking around at everybody.

"Ahh- Oh yeah, my mother wanted me to give you these,"She handed her some brownies.

"Oh, these look good! Too bad I'm not allowed to have sugar," Louise said, looking down at it regretfully.

"Oh... That.. Must Suck..." Demitri said, not knowing what to say.

"Yup, it does. It sucks ASS." She sighed before putting it on a table on her porch. She looked back at them before blurting out, "How did it happen?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Demitri said, motioning towards the host club, "Well, it contained an old woman..."

"A magical mirror..." Tamaki said.

"And a spell..." Hunny said.

"And some underestimating-"

"Stop," She said, holding up her hand, "I've heard enough."She shook her head, "Thats just crazy."

"Tell me about it." Demitri said.

"Hm... Oh, come on in." She smiled and beckoned for them to follow her.

When they entered, they saw that the house was pretty messy, with boxes everywhere. It was a farely a small house, about a third the size of Demitri's house, big enough for about four people. They passed the kitchen and Louise asked if they wanted anything. They all declined politely. They passed the living room to see a small boy sitting on the couch, watching a music video on TV. The little boy switched the channel, but seemed to sense the presence of the rest, for he turned around blinked, before turning back and watching the TV again. He continued flipping through channels.

"Thats Tommy. He's six." Louise motioned toward the couch, "He likes microwave burritos and playstation."

"Well, I can see the resemblance." Tamaki said, smiling, and waving at Tommy. The boy saw him, glared, and went back to the TV.

Tamaki froze.

"Eeeeeyah..." Louise said, "He doesn't like teenagers..."

"Why?" Hikaru said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, lets just say our cousins had a little pantsing fetish when he was younger. Now, he tends to kick people on the shin if they touch him. Even me."

"He _kicks_ them in the shin?"

"Sometimes higher."

There were many things people didn't like about Louise Manning.

Louise was very quiet at first, only saying a few words, and laughing when the occasion was right.

People started talking to her because of this nature, and she opened up.

"I like yoai." She said blankly when asked by her teacher, "What is your favorite genre?"

The teacher blinked and asked what that was.

The girl grinned devilishly and asked, "Want me to show you?"

Two boys from her class were now scarred for life. The whole class was witnessed to something hey could not unsee. She was given a months worth detention for showing innapropriate material and forced sexual harassment.

She laughed.

"LOCK EYES FROM ACROSS THE ROOM

DOWN MY DRINK WHILE THE RYTHMS BOOM

TAKE YOUR HAND AND SKIP THE NAMES

NO NEED HERE FOR THE SILLY GAMES"

The group looks up, while Demitri chokes on her drink and Louise laughs like a maniac. Two guys had started rapping, with their pants down to thier knees and everything.

"Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry

"Leave this place go back to yours, our lips first touch outside your doors," Louise cried, "The whole night what we've got in store, whisper in my ear that you want some more-"

"AND I JIZZ IN MY PANTS!"

*BAM*

Demitri and Kaoru dragged Louise out of the cafeteria, who was laughing merrily.

"She doesn't even go here..." Haruhi murmured as she turned back to her sandwich.

**This... Is... Amazingly short... I-I couldn't think... And it's been six months... I'm running out of ideas... **

**...**

**HELP ME!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: check it, another chapter yo**

**After three years but whatevs**

**Its short. Don't expect too much. Im p sure everyones gone from this site. I don't care. I said id finish this god damned ass crack of a story and I will. Shut up.**

Kaoru looked up at the time, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels, biting his lip and tapping his fingers on the table.

_8:30_

"She said she'd be here at eight." he thought, running his hands through his hair.

Already, Kaoru felt their first date was going to be bad.

Demitri sat down on the bench and took off her shoe, the one with the broken heel.

She stared at the rest of the shoe, a million curses running through head. The footwear looked like a elves slipper without the heel. How the hell was she supposed to walk in it now?

Not to mention she missed the bus downtown, the dress she was wearing was incredibly itchy, it was raining and-

Oh great.

She stood up, and crumpled the paper that was taped to the bench.

_Wet paint._

"MOTHER FU-"

Hurling the paper onto the road, she kicked off her shoes and started walking.

She was going to make it to the date, whether she liked it, or not.

"I can't believe it." Hikaru lowered his binoculars, "She's still going."

Although Hikaru was a brat and didn't really want his brother to succumb to the evildoings of this homewrecker, he did have to say she was one tough chick.

Yes, he didn't like her.

No, she was not good enough for Kaoru.

Yes, this Louise chick wont stop riding his ass to get him to kiss Kaoru (He would but this girl is being annoying. Jesus.)

Yes, he knew he was being a selfish jerk, but he couldn't help it! Ever since the beginning of time, he had been protective of his twin. Nobody is good enough, nobody can have him, nobody is allowed to look at him-

Ok that's an over-exaggeration, but seriously.

What did this girl have that Kaoru found so interesting anyway? She wasn't that pretty, she had a horrible taste in fashion, and why the hell was she talking to herself all the time?

She's crazy. He swears.

But yet every single person in the host club thinks they were made for eachother.

EXCEPT HIM.

He quickly pulled his rain jacket closer to his head and looked at her again.

Shoot she was getting on the bus.

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran up to the vehicle, but alas, missed it.

Real world sucks.

Kaoru looked down the street and sighed. Getting his hopes up again only to have them come crashing down. She wasn't coming. Why would he think she would. But he kissed her. So? She didn't care about you. What if she did? Maybe shes running late. Forty five minutes late?

He felt like crying. He walked up to the bus stop and sat down, not caring that it was raining and it must've looked like he pissed his pants.

It looked like he felt.

Sad.

The bus stopped and he got up without looking up, and nearly bumped into someone.

He turned to apologize, "Sorr-"

"Kaoru."

He looked up, and stared into bright red eyes. Sad, dismayed, bright red eyes.

"Kaoru, I'm so sorry-"

"Demitri, what happened-'

"I was on my way and so many things went wrong, I was so happy but then my heel broke and I missed the bus, it started raining…" Her words were getting jumbled, she started raggedly breathing and she buried her face in her hands, "… And I would have called but the phone was shut off because a huge branch fell on it when I went back, and now you're dissapointed, and I'm so sorr-"

Kaoru quickly wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair, "I don't care. You came here. That's all that matters"

The bus drove off.

Demitri started sobbing. God she hated crying, but she held on tight.

Kaoru took her shoulder and looked at her, "Lets go get something to eat and you someplace warm and dry." He grinned. She put on a gruesome smile which Kaoru chuckled at.

"Come on."

They came home in smiles.

Right before they got to the door, they exchanged a kiss. Not one too passionate, but sweet.

They walked inside, said hello to everyone, and went to sleep.

Hikaru was up all night wondering what had happened.

He felt horrible.


End file.
